


Slow Dance

by stucky1994



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Past Relationship Abuse, Pet Names, Romance, adult, just overall romance and cuteness and stuff, mental health, mention of the use of daddy, sexual stuff, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 35,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1994/pseuds/stucky1994
Summary: Luna Kennedy wasn't even looking for love. After countless failed relationships. She'd given up.Chris Evans thought he'd only ever find short term relationships or women who just wanted to use him for their gain.Luna was attending a con with her friend and she saw Chris Evans the man she's has the hugest crush on.Chris was attending a con and when it was another fan's turn, he looked up and saw the most beautiful woman and she was different beautiful.The moment Luna and Chris let eyes it was like the world stopped and they felt their hearts beat faster.They needed each other.Based on the song Slow Dance by AJ Mitchell and Ava Max
Relationships: Chris Evans and original character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Luna  
The sound of the alarm on my phone woke me up and I blindly reached over and hit the snooze button to get a few more minutes of precious sleep.

At least that was the plan til my friend Layla decided to jump on my bed and disturb said sleep.

"Wake up. Today's the day".

"I just wanna sleep".

"Well too bad. I wanna meet people and I know you do too especially the surprise guest".

"Which you still won't tell me".

"Nope".

"Some friend you are", I joke.

"Really? Well you'll thank me when you see who it is".

"Alright".

I reluctantly got out of bed and I look horrid as I pass by the hotel mirror. I hop in the shower and try to make it quick but make it to where I still smell good and look clean.

I scrub myself with my twilight woods body wash then my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I step out and after drying myself off with the towel. I put on my sweet pea and violet body lotion on.

I walk out and see Layla already dressed and ready, meanwhile I'm in a towel.

I walk over to my suitcase and I start going through it until I see an outfit in my face.

"This is what you're wearing".

I grab it and grab what I need and I get dressed. A pair of the tightest blue jeans I've ever worn and a blue lace shirt. That had sleeves and straps that were off that shoulder.

I spray myself with some sweet pea perfume and we grab everything we need and we're out the door.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris meets Luna at a meet and greet (comic con)

Chris  
I arrived to the meet and greet I was doing. I was a surprise guest and only a certain amount of people knew. It was kinda last minute. They figured it would be a good Idea if they did it like this.

I didn't know if I was honestly going to get to do this. But, here I was. 

I was happy. I loved the fans. 

I looked around and hurried with my team to my area and I took out my phone and checked how Dodger was doing and other things. 

Then I heard that the doors were being opened and I breathed out and sat at my table. I greeted and took pictures with everyone. 

Then when I look up I see a girl with purple hair. She looks beautiful. I see her talking to someone, I'm guessing her friend. 

They walk up next. And I smile at them. 

"Hi, what's your names?" I asked. 

"I'm Layla and this is Luna". 

"It's nice to meet you both". I signed something for Layla and I wrote my number on something else.

I put my arm around them both and took a few pictures and then I handed the piece of paper to Luna and I could feel her shake when she hugged me. 

"It's okay sweetheart", I whisper. 

I see her blush and I smile even more at seeing her reddened cheeks. She looked adorable with a blush on her cheeks. 

"Thanks Chris. Just so you know, Luna has the hugest crush on you and she's 25."

I smiled at that information, Luna was really cute. I thanked them and hugged them making sure to hug Luna a little tighter. I felt her gasp slightly and I bit my lip a teeny bit. 

That sound got me thinking what other sounds I could get her to make. I'm so happy that after this I was free to go. Yes, I loved my fans but after seeing this girl I could only think of her and I really hoped she texted me. 

I was acting like some teenage boy but god those eyes. Those emerald eyes, I didn't get to look at them as long as I'd like but they were beautiful. 

**********************  
It was an hour later when I was done and I was driven to my hotel room and I see there's no message from Luna still. 

Maybe they'd stayed and got pictures with the others. I know Seb was there. 

I felt my phone vibrate. Speaking of Seb. 

Hey Evans 

Hey Seb

Soooo I met this girl today 

Oh, do tell

Well her name is Layla 

Wait was there a girl with purple hair with her? 

Yup, how'd you know 

They were with me for a bit. I kinda have this crush on Luna, that's her name 

Oooo she's really pretty Chris 

Right and Layla said she had a crush on me and I went to hug them and I hugged her a little tighter and she let out a gasp and I had to stop myself from thinking anything wrong 

Well has she texted you? 

No, not yet. I gave her my number though. 

Give her time. I'm sure she will. You're a catch. 

Thanks Seb. 

No problem. Are you on the way to the hotel?

Yeah I'm exhausted 

Same honestly. 

I think I'm just gonna order room service or something then go to bed 

Night Chris 

Night Seb

The car arrived at the hotel and I got out and made my way to my room after getting off the elevators. 

I collapsed on the bed. At least the bed was comfy. I pulled my phone out and still no text messages. 

I sighed and set my phone down on the bedside table. I looked through the room service menu. I decide on a Sam Adams beer and a double cheeseburger. 

Then I hear a ping on my phone and I look at my phone and see a message. 

Unknown caller:   
Hey it's Luna from the thing today and it's late so I'm not sure if you're up but I just wanted to say hey. It's Luna by the way. 

I smile at her message and save her number and put it under 🌙Luna🌟

At least now we'd be able to text everyday if she wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how y’all like it


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just short cuteness

Luna   
After the meet and greet I was still shaking after hugging Chris mother freaking Evans. I wanted to be in that hug forever. He even smelled so delicious. I was trying not to drool. Then when he hugged me tighter I couldn't help but gasp. 

He felt so warm and it felt safe in his arms. I could feel my insides melting. I'm so happy I didn't let out a moan. I'm sure that's the next sound I was gonna make. 

The way he hid biting his lip. I wanted to bite the bottom lip. 

'Get a grip girl'. I heard my brain tell me. 

It was right. I was so tired of being treated like I was a second option to any man I dated. 

I looked at the number on the piece of paper he gave me and I folded it up in my blue jean jacket. 

I may of may not text him. Maybe it was a fake number.

I finished packing up my shit case and my other luggage and we took a cab to the air port to go home back to Florida. 

*************  
Once we got settled on the plane and took off. I looked at my phone. I looked over and Layla was texting up a storm. Her and Sebastian instantly started flirting and I was just a bystander to it. It was adorable.

"Hey Lu, did you ever text Chris?"

"No. I was going to and I got scared." 

Layla put her phone down immediately. 

"Chris won't hurt you hun. He's got a huge heart of gold on him". 

"I know it's just I don't wanna get hurt anymore". 

"I know hun. I know you're scared. Give it a chance okay. I saw the one he looked at you. He likes you". 

"Really?"

"Course, dude was trying not to chew his bottom lip off staring at you". 

"Okay I'll give him a text". 

So I text him and wait for a response and I'm so nervous. Imagine catching the man's eyes that played in movies and had a successful career and he wanted to get to know you. Plus he was outrageously hot. 

I'd probably never ever fathom that he "liked me". Like I wasn't really anything special. Not special enough to be worthy of him. 

I wasn't a Hollywood starlet like his friend Scarlet Jo. I'm just this girl who's from Florida and I guess that's pretty much it, I guess. 

"Hey, I know what's going on on that head of yours and it needs to stop. You're beautiful just how you are. You know he's so down to earth and he appreciates all the little things. He likes you because you are amazing. And I'm not saying that because you're my friend. I'm saying what any person would. You are a gem."

It's like Layla could always read my mind, that's why we've been friends for almost a decade. 

"Thanks Lay. I just have a hard time wrapping my head around this is all". 

"Don't let those other assholes you dated get into your head. This could be a good thing. You are nothing like they said you are."

I felt tears threatening to fall. All those things I was told and how I was such a prude for not doing anything too sexual. 

I closed my eyes and Layla hugged me and I laid my head on her shoulders and cried. I became so insecure because of my past and I developed depression and ptsd and anxiety. My past had fucked me up so bad. Layla had to stop me from ending it all. 

I felt my phone vibrate against my seat. 

Chris   
Hey you 😊

I smiled and wiped my eyes. 

Here's to hoping this is it and that he was the one.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness mixed with a little extra something 😉

Chris   
Me and Luna texted until we fell asleep. I don't think I've smiled like this in so long. It felt great to just smile and laugh over text. I had set the picture she sent me as her contact picture and I fell asleep with the image of her cuddled up to me. 

The thought of her purple hair all spread out over this pillow and thoughts of her under me. 

'Get it together' I thought to myself. 

I ran my hands over my face. 

I grabbed my phone off the pillow and plugged it in and I looked to see if there were any messages from her. 

Sweet dreams Chris. 

I guess I fell asleep before her. 

I learned that she lived in Florida, her zodiac was a Cancer, she was born on July 6th 1994. She was a dirty blonde naturally but hated it so she always dyed her hair. She had green eyes. 

Those damn eyes. They were already my weakness. Pictures didn't do them justice. 

I was trying not to rush my feelings so quick but I needed to feel her against me. That hug was too quick. 

I grabbed my phone and typed out a text. 

That was the best sleep I've had in a while. Thank you for that. I haven't had a conversation that deep in so long. 

I set my phone down and decided to get up and take a shower I was heading back to Boston today. 

You'd rather head to Florida. That's where she is. 

God I did so much but we weren't even a couple yet. If we were ever going to be one I don't know that either. 

I bet she'd be asleep for a while, being jet lagged and all. 

I got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. I turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. 

I stripped my boxers off and stepped into the shower. I stepped forward and let the water rain on me. I closed my eyes and just stood there. 

Thoughts of her in here with me flashed into my mind. And I bit my lip hard. Those eyes staring into mine and I touched her naked and wet skin. 

Maybe it was just me but the water felt hotter and I put my hands on the wall of the shower. I had to get my thoughts together. I needed to stop. 

Do you really need to stop thinking about her like that? It's been so long for you. Think of those full lips and all the pretty things that can be said and and all the sounds that can come from said lips. 

"Stop. Please", I beg my mind. 

I couldn't stop myself from thinking all the things I shouldn't and my body betrayed me and I had to. 

*************  
I finished washing off and dried off and I got dressed. I checked my phone and there was nothing from her. But texts from my mom. 

I finished getting things together and I loaded everything in the car before I handed in my room key. 

Then I left for home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has a good dream

Luna   
Hands everywhere. Bodies and naked skin touching. I feel his lips kissing me. Then his lips trailed down my body starting at my neck. I threw my head back against the pillows.

He was such an amazing lover. His fingers slowly caressed my busy and his touch felt electric against my skin. 

I awoke to the sound of my phone going off. 

"Fucking hell", I yell at it. 

I looked to see who it was and I answered it quickly realizing it was my mom. And you never leave my mom on voicemail. 

"Hi mom".

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah. I got home late last night". 

"Oh, I'm sorry". 

"No, it's okay. I need to get up anyway". 

I thought back to my dream and I mentally groaned. 

"Well I hope you and Layla had fun". 

"We did". 

"Well, I'm gonna let you go". 

"Okay mom. Love you". 

"Love you too". 

I pressed end and I saw I had gotten a text and I open it and it's from Chris. 

I smile and text him back.

Sorry, slept late I was jet lagged as hell and then my mom called and woke me up 

I left out the sex dream I had because I didn't want him to think I was creepy or anything. 

I decided to finally get out of bed and as I make my way to the kitchen with my phone in hand. I hear my phone ring and I look down and see it's Chris calling. 

"Hey". 

"Hey you". 

"I had to call and hear your voice."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I didn't really get to hear your voice". 

"It's nothing special". 

"Coming from you, course it is".

"Stop Chris. I'm over here blushing". 

"Wish I was there to see it". 

"Really?"

"Course you're adorable when you blush". 

"Well thanks I guess". I laugh. 

"Welcome. So what are you up to?"

"Well I'm debating making food or just ordering food". 

"Oh fun". 

"I wish it's just me here tonight. Layla's at work. Plus I live alone". 

"Well if I was there what would we eat?"

"Pizza and wine?"

"Really?"

"Pizza is easy and wine because I'll be nervous as hell with you here". 

"Just like yesterday?" 

"I've had a crush on you for so long okay. So yes". 

"Well I'll just have to set up a date soon with pizza and wine for us". 

"You wanna go on a date with me?"

"Course. You're something special and I wanna see where this goes". 

"Wow this is going kinda fast".

"I'm sorry, you want me to stop?"

"No it's just". 

"Hey how about this. I'll send you my Skype name and we can talk on there and it can be more personal then."

"Okay". 

"See you in a few". 

I end the call and grab my laptop and open Skype. I type in his name and send him a request. 

Within a few minutes I saw his face and he smiled that beautiful face. 

"Hey sweetheart". 

"Hey". 

"I missed that pretty face. And now I can see when you blush". 

"Stop Chris". 

"You're just really adorable". 

"You gotta be careful saying things like that. Makes me wanna kiss your face".

"And I'd be more than okay with that". 

"Oh yeah?"

"Very. Okay. With. It."

I could see the want in his eyes. And I bit my lip slightly. 

God. Those lips. Those eyes. Just everything about him. 

"I know this is going fast but I don't feel wrong for it. I wanna kiss you sweetheart. You're so fucking beautiful".

"You can't say things like that. The make me want you so fucking much. You have no idea what you do to me". 

"I want to know what I do to you angel". 

"Chris", I whimpered.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes and tried to stop my heart from beating so hard. 

"I know we just met yesterday but I really want you so bad". 

"I feel the same sweetheart".

"I-I had a dream about us". 

"Yeah. Do you want to tell me about it. That's if you want to". 

"W-Well, we were in my bed and the room was cast in this red light. We were kissing and I look down and we're naked and you're kissing my neck and your hands are everywhere. Then my mom woke me up". 

"Damn, sounds like a good dream". 

"It was. I haven't had one like that in so long and when I did, it's always about you".

"I need you so bad baby". 

"Me too Chris". 

"I wish I could just hop aboard the next plane and see you". 

"You could".

"I can't baby. I have to stay here and film this one thing and it'll probably take a month but then I'll be all yours". 

"I'm holding you to that Evans". 

"Oh I figured. And now we probably stood stop the sexual stuff because I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's not that. But I'd rather not take care of any problems on the Internet. I wouldn't mind face to face though". I winked. 

"Don't do that sweetheart. I'm already so wound up". 

"And I'm not?"

"I dunno". 

"Have you seem yourself lately."

"I flex in my mirror". 

I laugh and fall back against the pillows. 

"Sweetheart. Um, I'd say your pretty wound up". 

I blushed. I completely forgot I wasn't wearing pants and I was sitting weird on my bed. So he could see my underwear. 

"S-Sorry. I forgot". 

"You're gonna kill me one day Lu". 

"Not before you kill me".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Luna become official

2 weeks later 

Chris   
I had an interview today and I was a little nervous. I figured they would ask me if I had anyone special in my life and I was thinking should I tell them I did or that I didn't.

Hey sweetheart. I have an interview today. Do you care if I say I have a special someone in my life. I won't say your name. 

Is this your way of saying we're official? And if so then yes I'll be your girlfriend. 

You're the best

Good luck babe

***************  
I make it to the interview. And it was going great and then they get to the question that I knew they would.

"Now are you dating anyone?"

I bite my finger and nod slightly. 

"Yeah, I'm dating a really great person. She's so beautiful and makes me smile. She's just amazing. 

"She sounds like a real catch". 

"She is". 

"Well that's all the time we have for today. Thanks for joining us and check out his new series being released next month". 

***********************  
Interview went great babe and also just 2 weeks til I get to see you and have you all to myself 

I'm so happy to hear that and I can't wait to watch it later and I know I'm counting down the days 

Me too sweetheart me too and I'll have a week there and if you're okay with it, we probably might not leave your place much

I'd be perfectly okay with it baby. 

Our usual time to Skype tonight hun? 

You know it 

I smile and head back to my home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Luna finally spend time together.

Luna  
2 weeks later

After so many days and nights of texting, calling and Skype sessions. Today was the day Chris my amazing boyfriend would be here for a week. 

Just got picked up by the cab from the airport and I'm on my way to you sweetheart 

See you soon babe

I finished making myself look good and within 20 minutes I heard a knock on the door. I open it and I see Chris standing there. 

I hugged him so tightly and I couldn't help it but I cried. He was finally here. 

"Don't cry sweetheart. It's okay. I promise". 

"I can't believe you're here". 

"Me neither but here I am babe". 

"I'm so happy". 

"I'm gonna take you somewhere, is that okay?"

"Sure, wanna drive the mustang?"

"Hell yeah". 

I laughed and threw the keys. I grabbed some flip flops, a light jacket and my phone. 

Once we were in the car he grabbed my hand and he intertwined our hands. 

I smiled and he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my palm. 

********************  
We arrived at the beach and we got out. 

"Close your eyes". 

I close them and he takes my hand and guides me. I feel the sand and I bend down to take my flip flops off. 

I feel a soft blanket and I open my eyes. 

"You remembered". 

"Of course". 

"Why's there a piece missing?"

"I kinda got hungry". 

"You're something else Evans". 

"I hope something good". 

"Course". 

"Now let's enjoy this pizza, the wine and the sunset and we can start our week tommorow". 

*************  
After our "date", we walked around hand in hand on the beach. 

Words were exchanged but it was mostly quiet. Just two people enjoying their time together. 

We walked back to the blanket and I put my jacket on and Chris pulled me down into his lap and I smiled. 

I looked into his eyes and he leans forward slowly and I meet him in the middle and our lips meet. 

It felt like heaven. He kisses better than anyone I've ever dated and I didn't want to stop. It felt too good. 

I pressed myself against him hard and I felt his jeans beneath my shorts and I bit my lip as his lips moved down my neck. 

Then I found my hands on his chest and pushing him away gently. 

"Sweetheart, we gotta stop. I think it's too soon for this". 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart I didn't mean to push you into this". 

"No, I want this but I'm just scared after what my ex's did". 

"I would never push you into something you weren't ready for. I respect you. Whenever your ready sweetheart. I'll be ready and I'll make it so special for you". 

"I'm okay with doing other things just not actually having sex yet". 

"Okay sweetheart". 

"I think we should go back to my place, it's getting kinda chilly". 

We pack up everything and head back to my place. I put the leftover pizza in the fridge and I sit next to Chris on the couch. 

I lay my head on his chest and I curl up into him and he has some movie on and I get up and I kiss him gently. 

I lay down and pull him with me until he's hovered over me. He kisses me back and I ran my fingers through his hair. 

I bite down gently on his bottom lip and tug it. He groans into my mouth and I work my leg around his and I pull him down. I maneuver myself so I can feel his thigh against my pelvis. 

He pulls me up and sets me on his thigh and his blue eyes are darker with lust. 

"If you really want to baby. Go ahead I wanna watch you". 

I kissed him and moved myself against his thigh and I moaned into his mouth. 

"Chris", I whined. 

"You got it baby. Just enjoy it sweetheart. You're so good for me. Good girl. I'll take care of you always."

I moved faster needing more friction. 

"Thats it sweetheart. I feel you soaking my thigh. Does it feel good baby girl". 

"Chris, I'm gonna-". 

"Go ahead baby. Show me how good it feels. I'm here to catch you". 

I let go and I buried my face in his neck and he helped me through the aftershocks. 

"That was so fucking hot sweetheart". 

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist it". 

"That's okay sweetheart".

"Just take it at your own pace". 

"I'm gonna go clean up". 

I walk into the bathroom with my phone and I look into the mirror and I see a faint mark on my neck and I touch it. 

I text Layla. I knew she's been with Seb today. 

Girl I just ended up riding Chris's thigh like I was in heat or something 

I'm so proud of you my little bean. 🌶🌶🌶🌶

Layla, that's not the point I'm trying to go slow but I keep doing this to myself like I don't wanna go slow

If your heart says go for it then if you really want to then go for it. Don't let those asshats ruin what you have with Chris. Now go have fun with him while he's here. I gotta get back to seb

I walk out the bathroom and I see Chris in a pair of sweats and a tshirt. 

"Everything okay? It wasn't too much I hope". 

"No, just checked on Layla and Seb". 

"Okay sweetheart. What would you like to do now?"

"How about lay in bed and cuddle".

"Sounds good to me".   
***********  
"Chris?" I ask as he hovers over me. 

"Yes sweetheart?". 

"Are you happy you met me?"

"Yes baby. I'm very happy I met you". 

"Okay". 

"Is it about your past again?"

"Maybe". 

"Maybe".

"I promise I won't hurt you like those people did. I understand how you feel and I won't do what they did". 

"I know I just can't help it sometimes. I'm emotionally scarred from it".

"Shhh, sweetheart it's okay. I got you if you need to cry go ahead. I'm right here okay?"

"Okay".


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Chris and Luna cuteness

Chris   
I woke up to the feeling of Luna's head on my chest. After she told me how she was feeling, she cried herself to sleep and I kissed her several times before she did. I hated what those boys did to her. She was too precious to go though that. 

I played with her hair so I could focus on her. 

"Morning handsome". 

I look down and see she's looking at me. 

"Morning angel".

I smiled and she pecked my lips as she hovered over me. 

I grab her waist and gently roll us over and I'm over her. Kissing her forehead and everyone else gently. 

"Best sleep I've had in a while", I said.

"I'm glad hun".

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Much. I'm sorry I had a breakdown like that". 

"No, it's okay hun. It's perfectly okay". 

"I'm just so used to apologizing for everything. I dunno what's okay anymore".

I kissed her gently and then kissed her forehead. 

"I've been there okay. I know how the brain likes to work sometimes". 

"It sucks and everything from my past just adds to my insecurities". 

"I wish I could take all the pain you're feeling in your brain and rewrite it and just put the things I like about you. You don't deserve any of that. You're a sweetheart". 

"I appreciate that Chris. Thank you". 

"No problem. It's only the truth". 

"I'm gonna make us breakfast. What would you like?"

"Hmmmm, how about we order something and I can hold you in bed longer". 

"Or, we can hold each other on the couch and ordering food sounds so much better. I want to just keep you all to myself for a while". 

"I wouldn't have it any other way". 

We got up and moved to the couch to turn on the tv and Luna opened her phone to order breakfast for us. 

"Just out of curiosity, who pays for this house?"

"My dad. He left my mom because of something I don't remember I was too young but to make up for it. He sends me money and pays for this place.".

"Gotcha".   
*******************

When the food arrives, we turn on Hulu and decide to just watch an episode of Rick and Morty. 

We eat and talk more about life and everything we could possibly talk about. 

I was falling for her, way faster then I should but she was just amazing. 

"Hey sweetheart. What do you wanna do tonight".

"I dunno. I'm just happy doing anything as long as it's with you". 

"Okay baby". 

*****************  
When Luna was curled up asleep and napping. I grabbed blankets and lights and everything I could think of.

I went outside and started setting everything up and by the time it was dark out I was done. 

"Chris". 

"I'm over here sweetheart". 

I smiled when she gasped at what I made. 

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful Chris. No one has ever done this for me. I love it so much".

"I know you had a rough night last night so I thought I'd try to make it better". 

"This is the best way". 

"I'm glad you like it". 

"Best boyfriend ever".

*********************  
The second movie in I see she's getting sleepy and so am I so I turn the movie off and I we curl up and I kiss her forehead softly and she sighs and is out like that. I stay awake for a while and just watch her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna   
I feel a warm breath on my neck and I realize Chris has his face tucked into my neck. I smile and feel a tear slide down my cheek. 

I was falling for him and it terrified me. If I said anything I'm scared he'll leave me and realize I'm too damaged to be helped. 

Or loved. 

"Mornin' sweetheart", he said in his raspy voice. 

"Morning". 

He kissed my neck softly. 

"Chris", I squeaked. 

He kissed my neck again and then he nipped it with his teeth. 

He moved my hair and bit my neck as he kissed all the exposed areas of my skin. 

I kicked the cover off and he hovered over me and kissed me deeply. 

I reached up and gripped his hair and I gasped as I felt him against my hip. 

"Chris". 

"Sweetheart."

"We gotta stop Chris."

"I know sweetheart but you're so beautiful."

He pulled back and laid next to me. 

"I know it's early but I'm fa-"

"Don't say you love me Chris. Please."

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm in love with you and that terrifies me. I don't want you to leave after realizing how damaged I am. I'm no good for you. You deserve someone that's not me and that doesn't have all the issues I do". 

"Baby girl, you're perfect to me. You're not damaged, you just had shitty people that didn't deserve you or your heart."

"I'm scared".

"You don't need to be, I'll never hurt you. I swear."

"I know". 

"However long it takes, I'll help you okay. I told you you're special to me. I'm in this until you don't want me anymore".

"I'll always want you though Chris. You've cared more then any guy ever."

"You deserve love. You deserve to be loved. You deserve happiness and everything good in life. You deserve to be treated like a queen".

"Princess is okay too", I giggle. 

"Princess it is. But I'll never treat you like they did sweetheart".

"I know you won't it's just my insecurities and past that are holding me back".

"I understand that".

"It's hard to open up, especially when every person told you you're feelings are not valid and that I should just keep quiet".

"I wish I could punch them. You're feelings are valid. Anytime you feel anything. Happy, sad, anything. Let me know if you want okay. You are valid. Always remember that."

"Thank you Chris". 

"You're welcome princess". 

"I'm hungry". 

"Let's go in and I'll make us pancakes".


	10. Chapter 10

Luna   
After pancakes I heard a knock on my door and I uncurled myself from Chris and went to answer it. 

"Miss me babe?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"Was. Got out today and I thought I'd visit my old girlfriend. Especially the one who sent me to jail".

"You abused me. You asshole."

"What's going on here sweetheart", Chris kisses my forehead. 

"Oh, new boyfriend I see. Bet he can't make you feel how I did". 

"We never had sex Derek. You tried to rape me".

"Look pal, I suggest you leave."

"Or what?"

"I'll beat you're ass is what".

"I'm so scared". 

Derek got closer to me and I started shaking. 

"Look punk I'm warning you, leave now or so help me". 

"Oh god, you've insulted me! What ever shall I do? I'll be mentally and emotionally scarred for years", Derek sneered while looking at me. 

"Please just go Derek", I pleaded. 

"Nope". 

"You always have to ruin everything", I said clenching my fists by my side. 

"Is the little baby gonna hit me. Please whenever I hit you, you just cowered in fear". 

I felt myself shaking even more and before I knew it Chris was attacking Derek. 

I fell to the ground and I could feel myself dissociating from my surroundings. 

"If I see you or hear of you anywhere near her again, you'll have to deal with me and my lawyers". 

I felt weak, hopeless and depressed. I was on the verge of getting better and the past came back and bit me in the ass. 

I felt Chris pick me up in his arms and he wrapped a blanket around me and curled up next to me. 

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that in the past and now. I'll find a way to keep you safe okay. Anything to keep my baby safe. I'll get restraining orders from my lawyers and everything. That asshole won't hurt you again". 

He already has Chris. My mind. 

"Please talk to me sweetheart. Please. Please don't shut me out."

I don't think you realize how damaged I am Chris. I'm way beyond reparable. I'm so broken and I'll never be fixed. 

"Sweetheart. It'll be okay. I'll always be here remember that".

I wanted to say something, I really did but my brain and body was in this little bubble. 

Chris gently pulled me as tight to him as he could and he hummed I see the light from my favorite Disney movie Tangled. I turned to face him.

"There's my pretty girl". 

"I'm sorry Chris". 

"No it's okay. Remember your feelings are valid".

"I'm tired". 

"Then we can go to sleep okay. Whatever you need right now". 

"I think we should eat something".

"Whatever you want doll".


	11. Chapter 11

Chris   
I don't even remember falling asleep but we both woke up later on that night and I could tell Luna was feeling better. 

*************

I was in the kitchen cooking some lasagna when I felt Luna's arms around my back. I kissed her lips gently and she kissed me back. 

She ran her hand up my chest and slipped her hand through the top. 

"What are you doing sweetheart?"

"I just wanna feel you".

"Okay. Can I touch you sweetheart". 

"Yes". 

I check on the food and I cup her face as I kiss her harder. I run my hands down her waist and I lift her up and set her on the counter. I kiss her again and she takes my hands and kisses them and sets them on her chest. 

"You sure?"

"Yes". 

I kiss her and squeeze them gently and she arched her back.

"Babygirl". 

"Chris".

Then the oven dinged. 

I reluctantly stop kissing her and take out the lasagna from the oven. I set it on the counter. 

"We could eat or we could kiss some more". 

"Let's eat first then see how we feel". 

We ate and she put her plate on the table in front of us and she set my empty plate on the table. 

"So now that we're done eating". 

She sat in my lap and she kissed my lips. I cupped her face and kissed her. 

"I love you Luna".

"I love you too Chris".

"It feels so good to hear you say that".

"How about this, I need you Chris". 

"Sweetheart, are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you". 

"I love you too". 

I picked her up in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to the bed in her room and I kissed her. 

She was under me and she looked so beautiful. 

"Chris, I need you".

"I know sweetheart. I know, me too". 

I took off my shirt and she ran her hands up and down my chest. 

She took her shirt off and I kissed down from her neck to her chest. 

She turned over and I unclasped her bra one handed. 

I kiss down her back and roll us over and she's on top of me now. 

I kick off my pants and I help her with hers and then she kisses down my body and I'm in pure bliss.

"It's about you tonight sweetheart". 

I kissed her and I held her as it was skin against skin. Having her like this was something else. 

"Sweetheart. I love you so much". 

"I love you too".

I kissed her as I slipped inside and held her against me. 

We made love til we fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Luna   
I woke up to the feel of kisses against my back. I smiled and stretched. He continued to kiss up and down my back.

I roll on to my back and I kiss him. 

"Morning sweetheart". 

I see he's got my big white fluffy robe on. And he smiles and scrunches his nose up. 

"You're just adorable you know that". 

"Not as much you are baby girl". 

I get up and throw his shirt on. I feel him smack my butt and I turn my head.

"Christopher". I laugh. 

"Can't help it.".

I walk into the kitchen and make a pot of coffee and when it's done I bring the two cups to the table. 

"Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so, maybe even enough to skip making breakfast and just have you to myself in your bed all day". 

"Hmmmm, that's really tempting. Especially after all those bites I gave you last night."

"My little vampire", he giggled. 

"Hey, not my fault I like bitting and you sir have bitable skin. Not to mention all the sounds you made last night."

"Babe, you're gonna kill me". 

"Nope". 

I sat on his lap slowly and I kissed him. I bit his bottom lip and he moaned. 

"Are you naked under that robe?"

"Why don't you find out sweetheart". 

I untied the belt and he looked down at me. 

"I know you're naked under my tshirt". 

I let him take it off me and he smirked. 

"God, you're beautiful sweetheart".

I kiss him harder this time and he cups my face as he bites my bottom lip. I wrap my arms around him and I grind my hips down on him. The only thing in the way is the robe. I shift my body and my hips are grinding down on to one of his thighs.

"Chris," I moan as my breathing increases. 

"I gotcha sweetheart. Just focus on you okay. You deserve to feel good. Look at you, my gorgeous girl."

"I'm almost there". 

"Faster sweets. You're a such a good girl". 

"Chris", I moan as I fall against his chest. I look up at him and his eyes are dark with lust. 

He moves the robe away and spreads my legs around his waist and slowly sits me down on him and I wanna cry. It feels so good. He kisses my neck and tells me all these sweet things in my ear and I'm taken over by him and the way he makes sweet love to me. He does all the work and I love it. 

I'm biting his neck and kissing his lips every once in a while. I wrap my arms around his neck and let him take control and I knew I was done for. 

I collapse against his chest and I smile. I nudge my face into the crook of his neck and we lay there catching our breathes. 

He plays with my hair as I'm laying against his chest. He kisses the top of my head. 

"I love you angel". 

"I love you too Chris".


	13. Chapter 13

Chris  
Later on after we had taken a nap after our little morning shenanigans, we decided to go out of the house and get some fresh air and food. 

Luna had put on one of my flannels and she looked good in it. I smiled at her. She was such a beautiful person inside and outside. She deserved only good and happy. 

I pecked her lips before we left her house in her Jeep instead of her mustang. I grabbed my hat and sunglasses as my cover up disguise. 

We stopped at a pizzeria and shared a pizza and I snapped a few pictures of her and us on my phone, promising to send the ones of us to her later. 

Next we went to the park and we walked around, holding hands and swinging them back and forth. 

"Swings", she yells and she runs to them and I stand there and smile. 

"Swing with me". 

I walk over to the one next to her and sit in it. I watch as she actually swings. 

This girl was definitely keeping my child like personality up. 

I got up and grabbed her swing and she looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her softly. 

"I'm so happy you came into my life Luna. You're my whole world". 

"I'm happy I went to that con and met you. You gave me a reason to love again. I never thought I'd ever love again. 

I pulled her up and she leaned against the pole of the swing. Then she pulled me down and kissed me. 

I kissed her and I reached around her and undid her belt and pulled it out. 

She smirked at me and grabbed my hand. I kissed her lips and took her hand.

She pulled me to the Jeep and she drove us somewhere. The place ended up being by the ocean and it was nearing sunset.

We got out and I pushed her against the nearest wall. 

We kissed for a while and I took her belt and with her hands being against the wall. I gently slid the belt over her hands and I kissed her. 

"Baby".

"Shhh, I got you sweetheart".


	14. Chapter 14

Luna   
That night when we got back from the park, we ordered Chinese and we watched a movie. I took a shower and I shaved and put lotion on and I walked into my room and I went through my top dresser drawer and I found the green baby doll lingerie set. 

I put it on and I walk out of the room with the matching robe but I don't tie it. 

"Hey babe". 

"Yes sweetheart- oh you look so sexy".

"I almost forgot I got this for you."

"You got this for me did you now?"

"Yupp all for you". 

I saw him eye my body up and down.

"You never cease to amaze me Luna". 

"Just like I think you're amazing Chris". 

He cupped my cheek and I kissed him and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. 

He carried me to my room and placed me on the bed. He stripped so quick til he was down to his boxers and he started working on my clothes and I needed him. 

"I'll take care of you sweetheart.". 

"I know. I trust you".

He kissed me and I ran my fingers though his short hair. He nuzzled my neck and kissed my neck. 

"I love you so much."

"I know. Love you too". 

I kissed his forehead and he smiled against my neck. 

He kissed me and he touched me and made sure I was taken care of before he slipped in to me. 

He laid beside me and held me as we cuddled, skin to skin under the covers and I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chris   
I open my eyes and I look down and see Luna with her head on my chest. 

I carefully get out of the bed without waking her and make my way to the bathroom. I turned the water on and adjust it to the temp I like. 

I get in and I find my body wash and I close my eyes letting the water rinse all the soap off. 

"I think I'm in need of a shower too, because I'm pretty dirty too". 

The door opens and I see Luna step in and as soon as she puts her other leg in and shuts the door. I kiss her hard and I hear her whine softly. 

I then kiss her neck while the water rains down over us. She pulls me back to her lips and bites my bottom lip hard enough to get my attention. 

"What have I done, your insatiable now. I've created a monster."

"You just look so beautiful, you make love like it's the last day on earth every time and you have respect for me. You're the whole package Evans. I'm sure all the ladies would agree with me but I don't intend on letting anybody have what's mine". 

"Possessive little vixen aren't you?"

"Only for you sir. Or how about daddy?"

I bit her bottom lip and gently push her against the wall. 

"God, sweetheart you'll never know how much I adore you. You treat me like I'm just a regular guy and not some actor".

"I don't care about any of that Chris. I love you for those blue eyes, that amazing personality and how well you cuddle while we're watching movies".

"I love you so much sweetheart". 

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her up and kissed her again. 

"Chris", she whispered.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her against me as I slid into her slowly. 

I nipped at her neck and rolled my hips into hers and I turned the shower off and swiped a towel from the door and I threw it on the bed and laid her down on it. 

I kissed her deeply and I locked eyes with her as I held her hips and she had her hands on my shoulders. 

"Baby, let go for me. Now."

I felt her tighten around me and I kissed her as I held myself above her so I didn't collapse on her. I lay beside her and we catch our breaths. 

"That was incredible Chris". 

"It was sweetheart."

"I don't think I can move". 

"I'll gladly carry you around". 

"I'm not helpless Chris". 

"I know but I like carrying you in my arms and having you near me". 

"Chris, you're such a sap".

"But you love my sappiness". 

"You're right I do. I do very much". 

I kissed her lips and kissed her neck and gently bit her. 

"I wonder how much makeup I'm gonna have to where when I do have to eventually leave this house?"

"It's not that bad", I laugh. "Besides pretty sure I'm the one who has all the bite marks."

"Hey I can't help it. I claim what's mine. I don't like to share and I know there's girls prettier than me and-".

"I'm gonna stop you there. There's no girl I want more than you baby. I promise. Who else would Skype me and Dodger to sleep at night. Who else would binge Disney movies with me and who else would sing to me when I'm having an anxiety attack or something. You're all I want and need sweetheart".

She straddles my waist and leans down and kisses me and smiles. I reach up and wipe a tear from her eye. 

"What did I do to ever deserve you Chris Evans. You are my personal angel. I got lucky finding you. I don't deserve you". She said tearing up. 

"Oh baby girl, I'm the lucky one. I found you. You're my angel with the prettiest eyes and wings. You'll always shine the brightest."

"Chris, I'm not perfect you know this". 

"I don't want perfect I want you. I want your bubbly personality, your beautiful soul. I want it all. You're perfect to me baby. You always will be darling. It's not just about the sex with you it's so much more and I wish I didn't have to go back at the end of the week."

"Take me with you. I want to know your life outside of the spotlight. I want to meet your mom and thank her for making and raising you. You absolutely complete me Chris. I've never been in love this deep and this fast and holy shit, it scares me but I know you'll take care of me and my heart baby."

"Angel, I'll take you anywhere with me. I'm with you til you no longer want me".

"Then that's forever. I never want you to leave me". 

I pressed my forehead against hers and kissed her sweetly. This was my world and I'd never hurt her.


	16. Chapter 16

Luna   
I got out of bed and threw on Chris's tshirt and some shorts. I grabbed some coffee. I grabbed my phone and I went outside to the porch. 

I scrolled through my socials and responded to texts. I put my phone on the table and I sighed. 

I look inside and Chris is still sleeping. I grab my phone and take a picture of him. He looked so cute. It's hard to believe he's 38 but I love him for his goofy self. 

I watched the sun rise and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I took a sip of out my mug and held it for a second. 

I set the mug down and I looked at one of the many pictures of us. 

Mrs. Luna Evans 

Had a ring to it. I wanted to be his wife so bad but girlfriend and boyfriend were special too. 

I felt my hair being moved to the side and lips kissing my neck. 

"Morning sweetheart". 

"Morning baby". 

"What are you doing out here?"

"Fresh air and looking at my phone."

"Gotcha". 

"Hey how about we make some breakfast and then settle for a movie and a cuddle". 

"Sounds great beautiful".

"First, give me a kiss". 

"Course princess".

He leaned over and kissed me softly and I ran my hands though his now shaggy hair.

"You know I've always loved when you had longer hair. I think you look really good. I mean you look good any way". 

"And you look good as well darling", he smirked. 

"Don't look at me like that. We won't get anything done like that. I wanna make pancakes and actually eat something on time". 

"Well I know some things we both could eat". 

"CHRISTOPHER". 

"You're pretty delicious though". 

"I swear-".

He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and I just shut up. He set me on the kitchen counter and I pouted at him. 

"You'll what now sweetheart". 

I grabbed him with my legs and wrapped them around his waist and I leaned down and kissed him softly and I hummed in content. 

I laid my head on his shoulder. And we stayed like that for a while.

"Are we still making food or do you wanna order something."

"Up to you Lu. I'm okay with anything". 

"I was wanting to make food but I don't wanna move away from you. You feel so nice". 

"I'll order food, you just tell me what you want and we can cuddle."

"Yay. Carry me to bed. It'll be breakfast in bed". 

"You're adorable sweetheart". 

"Oooh we should go out and drink tonight". 

"If we order a cab sure". 

"And we can invite Layla and Sebastian". 

"Sounds good darling". 

"Ugh when you say darling, it reminds me of Cap. And I love it". 

"And you tell me not to start anything you little vixen". 

"Can't help it. You've awoken the deepest part of me".

"Well I take pride in that. Because you are incredible".

"We better order food. I'm getting really hungry". 

"Well we better feed you then sweetheart".


	17. 17

Chris  
After we called Layla and Seb for a double date tonight at this fancy restaurant that I had made reservations for with my name. Luna was getting ready for the date. 

Our morning had consisted of McDonald's breakfast and binging rick and morty with us heavily making out and ending in a nap.

It was a perfect morning and I wished that we could have more of these mornings. It was just so simple and she didn't want much from me, just love, trust and loyalty. I could give that and receive it too. 

I loved her so much. 

I walked into her room and I see her standing in her closet looking at clothes. 

I wrap my arms around her and she smiles and puts her hands on my arm. I kiss her cheek. 

"I really have no idea what to wear tonight Chris". 

"You look good in anything sweetheart". 

"I mean I have this black dress that might be okay. I mostly just look like a homeless person or a lazy person. All these T-shirts and leggings I own."

"Hey, I've told you I love you in leggings".

"Yeah because my butt looks good in them."

"I'm not wrong am I?"

"No, but that's not the point". 

"We could cancel and just stay here all night". 

"We invited them out tonight Chris, plus we need to get out for a night".

I gave her my pouting face. 

"Don't do that to me babe. You look like a sad puppy. I wanna say yes but we promised. You do this and we can have all the sex you want tonight and tomorrow".

"Yay".

"You're like 5 I swear", she snorts. 

"But I have a big-".

"Stop right there mister. I just took a shower and I'm not changing".

"Aww but baby doll".

"Nope. I gotta get ready and then I don't wanna wrinkle your clothes".

"But I'm not wearing a suit, just a blazer".

"Still, all your blazers are nice".

*************  
After I changed she was ready and I just stared at her. She was wearing a knee length black strapless dress. Her hair was straight and she had the necklace I had given her on. 

"Damn sweetheart you look really good". 

"I could say the same thing for you Chris". 

"I might have a hard time keeping my hands to myself tonight". 

"Try to behave". 

"No promises". 

We called an Uber to take us to the restaurant. We walked in and said our name and say that Layla and Seb were there. 

"Hey guys", they called. 

"Hey you two".

We sat down and started with wine and beer. 

"So I see it's been a busy few days for you two", laughed Layla.

"Well, busy in other ways of that word", I laughed. 

******************  
After numerous amounts of drinks I could tell Luna was drunk and it was adorable. She was trying to cuddle me and I could tell Layla was drunk too.

"I think we should call it a night to get these two home". Said Sebastian. 

"You're right". 

"Are we leaving yet?" Asked Layla.

"Yeah you two are drunk". I said. 

"See you later bestie. Have some good sexy time tonight", whispered Luna. 

"You tooo bestie. Love you guys", said Layla as Seb helped her up and ended up carrying her on her shoulders along with her shoes.

"I guess we should be getting home to sweetheart". 

"Can we cuddle and maybe kiss?" 

"Course and we'll see how you feel". 

I think she's sober enough to walk but I carry her shoes for her. I hold her hand and we walk outside but I see a flash of a camera and I instantly pick her up and carry her against my chest to avoid her getting seen as much. 

We reach the Uber and I pay the guy in advance so when we arrive we can go right in. 

I set her on the bed and I see she's been crying but she fell asleep. I help her get undressed and I put one of my shirts on her and a pair of leggings. I take off her makeup. I cover her up and I put a trash can, pills and a water bottle by her side of the bed. 

I change and instead of laying in bed with her, I walk into the living room and sit on the couch and turn the tv on. 

"Breaking news. Chris Evans spotted with mystery girl. Is this the girl he's been talking about since that interview. And he's been in hiding since then as well so is a serious thing". 

I punch the couch and I turned the tv to something else. 

I tried so hard to keep her from my daily life. From the cameras and all that. I wanted to just feel like we were just two normal people. 

But I failed her.


	18. 18

Luna  
I wake up and expect a warm body next to me but when I place my hand on what should be Chris, he isn't there. The bed is cold. So either he's been up or he never went to bed. 

I get up and I regret it immediately. I see a bottle of water and pills. I take the pills and down the water. 

I make my way to the bathroom and relieve myself. I brush my hair and teeth and throw it in a messy bun. 

I walk out to the living room and Chris is fast asleep, still in his clothes from last night minus the blazer. 

I looked closer at him and around his eyes were puffy. He'd been crying. 

I kiss his cheek and I cover him up. I make my way to the kitchen and I find some leftover pizza and I heat it up and I make a plate for me and Chris. 

I set the plate down and I gently shake him awake.

He opens his eyes slowly.

"Sweetheart, wake up. I heated up some pizza".

"I'm not really hungry".

"What's wrong?"

"I failed you".

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying so hard not to let my life find you. The cameras, all of that. They know who you are now. I'm sorry sweetheart".

I sat in his lap and I put my forehead against him.

"You didn't fail me. You tried but I don't care if they know who I am. It was bound to happen sweetheart. It doesn't stop me from loving you. You're my world babe".

"I love you so much sweetheart. You'll always be mine."

"Now let's eat and then I can make you feel better".

************  
After we ate and watched a little tv, I sat in his lap and he smiled. I moved my hair aside and he kissed my neck and I started unbuttoning his shirt from last night. 

"You are just such a beautiful gem Chris".

"Not as much as you my darling".

"Oh shush you and take the compliment".

"You're so stunning and you better accept that".

"Yeah or else what?" I said challenging him. 

"You might not be able to walk".

"Oooo I'm so scared".

"You're a brat you know that".

"I never said I was an innocent angel now did I", I wink. 

He picked me up and we hurried to the bedroom. He put me on the bed and I bounced on it. He hooked his fingers in the waist band of my leggings and ripped them down and off. 

I unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off and I pulled off my shirt and he got on the bed and hovered over me, kissing me softly and at times with a little roughness to them. 

I smirked and bit his bottom lip and pulled it a bit and he let out a moan and I smiled. 

"God, I'm so happy that you came into my life. You're everything I want and more.", he said before his lips sucked a nipple in between and he bit down hard enough that I arched my back up. 

"Baby, do it again. I love that so fucking much". 

"Anything my baby wants, she gets.". 

His lips sucked the other nipple into his mouth and he bit down on it too and I could already feel myself being close. 

"Chris. I'm so close already".

He bit down harder and I reached my high.

"Fuck sweetheart". 

"I need you".

"I know beautiful. But I wanna take my time with you. You are so beautiful and amazing and I wanna show you just how much you mean to me."

He helped me move until my head was on a pillow and I could watch what he was doing. 

I ran my fingers through his hair and I smiled knowing this man had my heart and I couldn't be happier. 

He kissed down my body and nipped at my skin once in a while. 

I jumped a bit when his lips met my thigh and he kissed the skin there and then I felt him bite the skin and I whined.

"Chris, stop teasing". 

"Maybe I don't wanna. You kinda acted like a brat earlier maybe I'll just tease you til you can't take it anymore or until I feel like you deserve it."

"I'm sorry, just please I need it baby. I need you". 

He kissed my other thigh and bit it. I jumped. 

"Nope".

He rubbed my thighs where he bit them. He spread my legs and I felt two of his fingers enter me and I moaned. 

"Oh sweetheart. You feel so good".

"Please daddy I need you now".

"Okay babygirl".

He got up and kissed me hard on the lips and I felt him slip into me and I wrapped my legs around him and he stayed still for a few minutes. 

"Move please".

He slowly moved in and out then slammed into me. I looked up at him and I was trying to keep my eyes open but it felt so good. Then he took my hands and held them down above my head and kept slamming into me. 

"I can feel you sweetheart. I know you're close."

I felt him slam into me one more time and that was it. Then he pulled out and threw the condom away and he went into the bathroom to grab a towel. He cleaned me up gently and then himself and laid beside me. 

"That made me so tired".

"Then sleep sweetheart. I'll be here".


	19. Chapter 19

Chris

I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up, my legs were tangled with hers. Luna was curled up into my chest and she left out little noises. I guess she was snoring but it was cute. The fact that she could sleep so peacefully next to me, made me smile. 

I buried my nose in her hair and I inhaled deeply. It smelt like flowers. 

"What in the world are you doing silly?" 

"You just smell really good".

"How, I'm all sweaty and I need a shower",

"You just smell so damn good."

"You know, it's called shampoo and conditioner and shower gel".

"Well you don't have to be a smartass".

"Well, there's no fun in that now is there?"

"You know I could fix that". I raised my eyebrows suggestively while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Nah, it's too much fun to be a smartass". 

"I wouldn't change anything about you Lu. You're one of a kind".

"Well thank you. And you're pretty amazing too". 

I looked into her eyes and I leaned down to kiss her and when I grabbed her chin with my fingers I deepened the kiss. I bit her bottom lip and pulled it with my teeth. I kept kissing her as I pressed her against the mattress. I kept kissing her hard and my hands moved up and down her naked skin. 

She arched her body and that just made me want to mark her skin even more. I kissed her neck and then moved back to her lips. I pulled away and they were red. They were bitten and swollen. 

Just how I wanted them to be. I wish I could mark her just like in those fanfictions I had stumbled upon accidently, okay maybe it was more out of curiosity. 

I'd just love to see the faces of people when they realized I was with the love of my life and that she was mine. 

Mine. She was mine and no one could do anything about it. I nipped her skin every so often and I held her hips down when she tried to move. I watched her with hooded eyes and she was trying to keep her eyes open for me and those eyes. 

Those eyes were my weakness. I'd always remember them.

"Chris", she said with a voice full of lust.

"I'm enjoying what's mine and what only my eyes get to see. What I get to touch."

"I only want to be yours. I've never wanted anyone else". 

"Fuck, sweetheart". 

I kissed down her body once more and she spread her legs and I looked up at her face. 

"Please baby". 

"I got you kitten". 

I kissed her bud and she jumped when my tongue licked it. 

"Oh god", she whimpered. 

"You're gonna kill me sweetheart". 

I licked her a few more times and she let out whimpers and moans as she tried to gain friction against my beard I'm guessing. 

"Chris, I'm gonna-". 

"Do it sweetheart. It's okay". 

I inserted two fingers and helped her and I heard the loudest moan/whisper I've heard from her and there was liquid everywhere. 

"Fuck baby", she said out of breath. 

"That was so hot Lu". 

I kissed her and I slowly entered her and I put my face in the crook of her neck and I thrusted a few times and i pulled out and finished on her stomach. 

I cleaned us up and I laid next to her and I kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm going to take a shower', she said getting up. 

"Can I join?'

"Sure just no funny business, i want to actually be cleaned and put clothes on alright". 

I follow her into the shower with all intentions of said funny business.


	20. Chapter 20

Luna   
After the shower we got out and actually put clothes on. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and looked around for anything that looked good or decent enough to eat. 

I really need to go grocery shopping eventually. 

Chris walks in and he looks sad. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I just got a call and I was asked to do another film, but I can't take you with me".

"Chris, it's okay. I'll be here and you just do what you're good at". 

"Once I can I'm having you come to Boston and I want you to meet my family". 

"I'd love to Chris. Now how many days do we have left til you leave?"

"Three I believe".

We're going to make the most of those days then okay". 

"I'd love that". 

"Now what should we do?"

"Well how about grocery shopping because it looks like you don't have much in here". 

"Grocery shopping it is". 

"Want one of my hats dear?"

"Sure". 

"I think it's actually cold outside for once here", I laugh. 

"Want one of my sweaters?" Chris asked as he yelled from the bedroom. 

"Hell yes. I love your sweaters babe. It's like a hug and it'll be plenty big. And I can wear my leggings and boots."

"Sounds like a plan". 

I walked into the bedroom and Chris has his jeans on and no shirt. I just stare at him in all his glorious body, abs and muscles and just him. 

"See something you like?" He smirks. 

"Oh yes I do, but I don't want to miss our trip to the grocery store. I have to stock up on a lot so I won't have to go for a while and since we've both been snacking."

"We've had so much junk food and take out. My trainer is gonna make me work out so much when I get back."

"Dude your metabolism is still good, you'll burn it off. Besides I think you would still would look good with a belly".

"Well, I appreciate that babe". 

"Besides, if you haven't noticed we've been having a lot of sex and that burns off calories too.". 

"You're right, maybe I found my regular work out regime."

"But you have to leave in a few days". 

"Well I promise when I can I'll send you a ticket and then you can be my work out and my stress reliever". 

"Awww". 

"We should really get to the store before I rip your clothes off because my hat and sweater make you even sexier."

"How I don't understand. This thing swallows me up". 

"Because it's on you and you're always sexy". 

"Yeah we need to go. Down boy. Maybe later when we have the food put up and I make diner". 

"Okay". 

*************  
We eventually make it to the store and Chris makes it fun. We're in Walmart so you can imagine how that went. 

I'm happy that we have our hats on and because we acted like complete idiots. But we didn't care. Plus we planned on no junk food but that's what we got among other things. 

We even found the mirrors and took a pic with me kissing his cheek. 

"This is the best grocery shopping trip ever", I said as I hugged him. 

"I don't wanna leave you in Florida while I'm in who knows where". 

"It'll be okay". 

"Will it though?"

"It'll be hard because I'm spoiled with you. I'd take all your time if I could. But, we know that's not possible. So I'll take what I can get with the time I have". 

"I love you so much". 

"Me too Chris. More than anything. I honestly think I've only meant when I say I love you to you that I mean it. You're amazing and I love all the deep conversations we can have. It's not just about sex. Like it's about the universe and all that and that's all I've ever wanted. To be something to someone. And I'm scared I'm gonna lose you one day but I'll always remember all this". 

"Luna Kennedy, you will never lose me. I'm scared I'm gonna lose you. With what I do, I've lost people because I've made promises and I've tried to keep them but something happened. And I felt worthless". 

"Chris Evans, you won't lose me. I know you're doing what you love and I'll always support that. I love you sweetheart, too much to let something like that ruin what we have. I've wanted you for so long. You're not losing me."

"I'm so damn glad you're in my life".

"Me too baby. Now how about we finish our shopping and go back to mine and I'll fix a favorite meal of yours or something".

"I'd love that babe".


	21. Chapter 21

Chris 

After we came back to her place and put up the groceries Luna started working on dinner and we went ahead and broke into the cheapish wine from the store. 

Now I wasn't much of a wine person but I drank it anyway. She was making creamy chicken Marsala and it already smelled delicious. 

I set my glass down on the dinner table and made my way to the kitchen. She has her glass of wine in one hand, a cookbook out on the counter and she has a wooden spoon in the other. 

I wrap my arms around her and she smiles before taking a sip of her wine and setting it down on the counter.

"That smells so good sweetheart", I said before kissing her neck.

"Thanks babe. I rarely make this but I figured we should have one good date night. I plan on candles, a bath and I have a special surprise for you".

"Oh yeah?"

"Yupp".

"Well I hope dinner is almost done because that bath sounds so good".

"Dinner is done now".

"Awesome I'll set the plates on the table". 

I set the plates and the bottle of wine and our glasses on the table as well. 

Luna brought the food to the table and as she was about to sit down, I wrapped my arm around her waist and I pulled her into my lap. 

I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Dinner looks so good".

"Wait til you taste it".

"I bet it's good".

I let her go and she sat down and we dug into the food. 

"How is it?"

"So good. I think I should always have you cook dinner. You're the best cook".

"I wasn't always that great. I used to hate cooking but for you, I'll cook anything".

****************  
After dinner I did the dishes while Luna got the bath ready. 

A bit later she comes out in a pink silk robe and grabs my hand. She pulls me into the bathroom and there's tea light candles and a bottle of wine with two glasses. 

She kisses me and unties the robe and gets into the water. I just stand there and watch her. My jeans are definitely getting a little tight. She reaches the top of her hair bun and pulls the hair tie out. Her hair falls and I bit my lip. 

This was my girl. This was my world. 

"It's really lonely in here baby", she purred. 

I stripped out of my clothes quickly and threw them in a pile by the door. I got in and I sighed the hot water felt so good. 

"So how's the water feel?" 

"So good sweetheart. I don't think anyone's done this for me. I love you so much. You treat me so good". 

"You deserve it Chris. I love you too". 

"Was this the surprise?"

"Nope, there's one more surprise for the night and it's for you".

"Well let me wash you Lu. You made such a great diner and this bath and if the last thing is for me too at least let me treat you darling". 

I brushed her hair out of the way and kissed up her back. 

"You're just such an amazing, beautiful, kind women. And I'm so happy I've gotten to know you and spend this week with you. I love you so much sweetheart".

"Kiss me right now".

"I'll do more than that". 

I kissed her neck and then I carefully pushed her head to the side and bite her earlobe gently. 

"Chris", she moaned and I turned her around and she sat down in my lap. 

"Lu, I need you".

"You have me Chris. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you always".

"I don't think I could be without you. I've pictured my future with you. I thought about you meeting my family, my friends. Me showing you off to the world. I think you're it for me baby". 

"Chris, you've thought about our future?"

"Course dear."

"I never thought I'd be part of anyone's future. I just figured I was the type that guys wanted to screw and leave. I never thought I'd get to have this with anyone". 

I cupped her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"You just never had the right man in your life. I hope I can be that. I want to be everything you've ever wanted. I want to give you everything your heart desires". 

"I just desire to be loved and you give me that".

I kissed her forehead and she laid against my chest. We held each other until the water got too cold. 

I put her robe on her and carried her to the bedroom. I went back and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. 

"Lay on your stomach". 

I laid on my stomach and I heard a cap opening and then I feel her sit on the backs of my legs. Then I feel her hands on my shoulders. 

"I thought I'd give you a massage dear. You deserve it".

"You're the absolute best darling".


	22. Chapter 22

Luna   
After our little rendezvous that came from the massage, we went outside and sat on the balcony. I sat in Chris's lap. He held me as I leaned back against him. 

I wasn't focused so much on the sky as I was him. I could just stare at him forever. I lay my head in his neck and he turns to look at me. 

"What're gonna do when I leave?"

"Miss you like crazy, maybe hang out with the bestie. Maybe get a tattoo, or five. Maybe dye my hair back to its original color". 

"You want to go back to dirty blonde?"

"Yeah, I really only dyed my hair because I was trying to hide myself but I think since knowing you, I don't want to hide anymore. I want the world to see me for me". 

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart".

"Thank you so much for showing me I can love again and that I shouldn't hide myself from the world."

"You're welcome darling. I knew I picked the right woman. You are my star, my moon and my universe. I can't love anyone else but you". 

I braced myself for the taste of his lips against mine but I never felt them. 

It was like slow motion, the sound of gun fire, the smell of it. Then pain. 

The way my whole body because flames of pain. I look up at Chris and his face is full of shock and he's scared. 

I look down and I see blood, I touch the wound with my hand and I pull it away. 

It definitely was mine. 

I hear Chris's mumbled voice. I tried to focus on him. 

His lips, his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. The way they light up when he's happy or looking at me. 

"If anything happens to me Chris. I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't wanna leave you but I can barely hear what you're saying but I know you love me too". 

I see his lips moving but I can't hear anything. I'm trying to hold on. He grabs my hand and I see a team of paramedics and the last thing I see is the inside of the ambulance before I shut my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chris   
I hear a gun shot and before I can react. It hits Luna and I smell blood. I press my hand against her and she's bleeding. I can tell she's shocked and losing it. 

I grab her phone and call 911 and I hold her and press my shirt against her stomach. I can't lose her. Not the best thing I've ever had. 

I try to talk to her but I don't think she can even hear me, but I keep talking to her.

"I'm not letting you die sweetheart you mean too much to me. You're my heart."

I hear her talk and I put my hand on hers while I have my shirt wrapped around her. 

Then the paramedics come and put her on the stretcher and she gets put in the ambulance and then she closes her eyes. 

I stay with her to the hospital and she's rushed back and I have to stay in the waiting room. 

I'm praying no one spots me, I don't have my hat and glasses. I have Luna's phone and mine and I decide to call Layla. 

"Hey Chris". 

"Luna was shot. I don't know who did it but before I could react her blood was all over my hands. I'm at the hospital in the waiting room."

"Me and Sebastian will be there as soon as we can".

"Okay".

"And Chris, she'll be okay. She's a tough person".

"I know". 

I hung up and I just held my phone in my hand. I got up to wash my hands off in the bathroom. 

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was a mess but I was scared to death about losing her. 

I walked out and I saw Layla and Seb waking in. They ran up and hugged me and I broke down. 

"I got you some of my clothes. We'll get yours depending on what happens", said Sebastian. 

"Thank you guys".

"No problem. Have you heard anything from them?" Asked Layla. 

"No, nothing". 

"Her mom is on the way, I don't know about her dad. I called them both". 

I grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change and I threw my bloody clothes away.

I walked back out and I sat in the chair. The time seemed to be dragging. 

Was she okay? 

I heard the doors open and I see police officers. 

"Mr. Evans, can you tell us what you saw?"

"Yeah." 

"We'll let you know if anything happens", said Sebastian. 

We walk outside and I give my statement. 

"Do you know anyone that would want to do this to her? Maybe someone that wanted to get at you?"

"I can't think of- wait her ex Derek Smith. Luna had a restraining order put on him. I don't know if he got one but I don't understand why he'd shoot her and not me".

"We'll start with him. We'll keep in touch". 

"Thank you". 

I walk back in and I sit down. 

"Mr. Evans". 

I walk up to the doctor. 

"We had to do surgery, the bullet didn't come out so it was still inside her. She's out of surgery though. But I don't think she'll be awake for a while. She lost a lot of blood".

"Thank you".

I walk back with him and we stop at her room. I open the door and I walk in.

She lays there and her skin is pale compared to the light tan I'm so used to seeing on her. I walk to the side of her bed and I grab her hand. I gently squeeze it. 

The doctor didn't know when she'd wake up especially after all the trauma she's experienced. 

I gently cup her cheek and I just wish I could hold her. 

If it was her ex that did that, so help me. She doesn't deserve to have been treated like that and I had every intention to make her happy. 

And possibly my wife and the mother of our children. But she laid here in this hospital bed. 

I kissed her forehead. 

"I'll be back later okay, sweetheart. Layla and Seb wanna see you I'm sure and your mom and possibly your dad."

I took one last look at her and left the room. 

I sat back in the waiting room as Layla and Seb went back. 

I went outside and curled up into a corner and just stared at the passing cars.


	24. Chapter 24

Chris   
I walked back inside and I saw Layla and Sebastian sitting in the waiting room. 

"Luna's mom and dad are here". 

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No, she's still out".

"Damnit, this was my fault".

"No it wasn't Chris. You've been nothing but amazing to her."

"I just hope she wakes up".

"She will. You heard the doctor. It's probably just the trauma. She'll be awake and you two can go home".

"I've already called my agent and told them what happened and I have to be on the next plane whenever she's settled and okay".

"But, she's your girlfriend. She needs you right now".

"That's what I said but I guess this is my job".

"I get that. When you do leave, I'll watch over her like a hawk. I'll even move in with her for a while just until I know who did this to her".

"Thank you Layla".

"No problem, she is my best friend".

"You caused this didn't you".

I then found myself pressed against wall with a fist in my shirt collar. 

"Sir, I love your daughter. I'd never want to hurt her. She means the world to me."

"David, let him go."

"But Carol, our daughter was shot".

"Sir, I believe it was her ex, Derek Smith. The last time I saw him he showed up to her place and I threatened him with a restraining order and as far as I know Luna had called to make that happen".

"I'll kill that bastard. He better hope he has a good lawyer that's better than me. If he did this I swear-".

"Honey, calm down just a bit. You're scaring poor Chris".

"Sorry".

"I completely understand sir".

"Call me David".

"Okay. I'm going to go back and see her".

I walk back and I wipe away the tears that already were forming. I opened the door and she still laid there motionless. 

I kissed her forehead and pressed mine against hers. I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't cry but I closed my eyes and I couldn't help it. I kissed the top of her head and cried. 

The love of my life did get hurt because of me, I know that's why. I know it was also that bastard because he was probably trying to kill me but he got her instead. 

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I felt her hand twitch and I looked up at her face. 

"Sweetheart?"

"Chris, thank god you're here. I was scared I was dead and I wouldn't get to see you anymore. I was so scared of leaving you. I love you so fucking much."

"Shhh sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here, your alive that's all that matters. I thought I lost you. I love you so much."

"I heard you crying Chris. No man's ever cried for me or over me. I hope I get to be with you in the future. I want to marry you, I want to have a family with you baby. I want it all. I want to live in Boston with you. I want everything as long as I'm with you".

"Sweetheart-".

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we found out who did this to you Ms. Kennedy. It was in fact Derek Smith. We found the gun that he threw and left on the property and we found his fingerprints and he's in custody right now and he also did violate the restraining order that was put against him".

"Thank you officers".

Luna intertwined her fingers through mine and I smiled.

I couldn't say goodbye to her, I just can't.


	25. Chapter 25

Chris   
They kept Luna in the hospital for two days just to make sure she was okay and I stayed by her side as much as I could. I even managed to lay next to her at night. 

Everyone made me get food and take breaks but I was there with her most of the time. I didn't want to leave. 

I couldn't wait to leave the hospital and hold her in my arms with the time I had left in Florida before I had to go back to California. 

I'd take her to Boston if I could. Keep her safe with my family. Let her meet my mom and Scott and everyone. God, I'd do anything to keep my girl safe.

I've never fell so hard for anyone in my life. And I know it terrifies the both of mine but there was a reason we met that day.

We were meant to be together and if we had to fight tooth and nail them we damn well will. 

I walked into her room and she was smiling when she saw me and reached out to take my hand. I sat down and let her grab my hand. 

"I'll leave you two alone", said Layla as Sebastian grabbed her hand. 

She turned to her right side and laid her cheek on my hand. 

"So I heard you have to leave soon back to Cali".

"It won't be for a few more days maybe more. Just to make sure you'll be okay".

"Chris, I'll be okay. I have Layla and my mom and my dad. I have people that will watch over me. Don't worry your pretty blue eyes baby".

"I know you'll be okay. Your a tough as hell woman, but I can't help it. I'm a worry wart".

"You just focus on making those movies and give me something to watch and I can tell people that's my sexy boyfriend".

I laughed. 

"You're something else sweetheart".

"I'm so ready to get out of this hospital and take advantage of you til you have to leave. I'm sure I won't see you for a while."

"You know I'll visit you when I can". 

"I know".

"We're going to get through this. We're strong people".

"I know. I just don't want you to leave me behind".

"That won't happen".

I kiss her softly.


	26. Chapter 26

Luna   
On the third day I was in the hospital, I was given the all clear to go home. I still felt horrible but not near as bad as when I woke up. 

The four of us headed to my house and Chris decided he was gonna be the one who would be my nurse. 

Chris set me on the couch and tucked me in and handed me a pain pill. He gave me food and he sat next to me. I laid my head in his lap. 

He ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes. 

This man will always remind me of how where ever we were. 

"What are you thinking about so hard sweetheart?"

"Just how much you feel like home to me". 

"And I feel the same way about you Lu. I don't have to be Hollywood Chris Evans with you. Just at home with you and hiding from the world. Where I wish I could be always". 

"Chris, I don't mind sharing you with the world. You love acting and I know it makes you happy and that's all I want for you". 

"You make me happy too babe". 

"I'll be okay, we still have ways to contact each other". 

"It'll never be the same". 

"It's okay". 

I sit up in his lap and I kiss him softly. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeper. I feel the tip of his tongue trace my bottom lip and I see the desire in his eyes. 

I open my mouth just enough and I press myself against his chest and I run my hands down to the bottom of his shirt.

We pull apart slightly and I feel him breathing hard from our kiss. I slide my hands under his shirt and he gasps. 

"Sweetheart are you sure you can handle this right now?"

"It's been three days Chris. I need this. I need you more than anything. You're leaving me soon and I want to make love as much as possible". 

"But are you hurting any?"

"I'll be okay. I almost died Chris. I don't think you realize how scared I was". 

"God, sweetheart I was terrified. I thought I was never going to see you again. You are my everything and I know I tell you that all the time but I mean it. I even debated breaking up to make sure you'd be safe. I realize how stupid that would be. I can't be without you. I'm addicted to you". 

"I love you. And don't ever leave me okay. I couldn't handle it. I've fallen so hard for you. You walked into my life like you always belonged here, took down my walls and lit my soul on fire. That was a quote but it made me think of you."

He took my hand and intertwined our fingers. 

"I've never loved so fast and so deeply until you darling".

"I think all the rest we need to say can be said doing something else, don't you think?"

"You little minx".

"Only because you make me one dear."


	27. Chapter 27

Chris   
I smiled against her lips and I picked her up. I walked to her room. 

I set her on the bed and she pulled me down almost completely on top of her. 

"Take your shirt off, and those jeans."

"Yes ma'am". 

I took off my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans. I pushed them down and kicked them off. She pushed me down on to the bed and she kissed down my body. 

"Don't you think you're overdressed sweetheart". 

"Maybe, but I'm enjoying this. I gotta enjoy these abs right".

I felt her thumb press into my lips, and I let it past my lips and I wrapped my tongue around it. 

She trembled above me and I held her as she collapsed beside me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

I ran my hand under her shirt and up to her chest and I felt her shiver beneath me. 

"It's okay. I got you hun".

"Chris", she whispered as she looked at me. I could see the lust in her eyes. I licked my lips and leaned over and kissed her while I played with her breasts. 

I heard her breathing quicken and I kissed her harder and I closed my eyes and I gently pressed myself against her thigh. She arched up and brushed up against her and I pulled apart and moaned. 

She flung her shirt across the room and I helped her with the sweatpants she was wearing. I flung them behind me and I kissed the stitches on her stomach carefully. 

"God, you're so beautiful darling. I'm a lucky ass man."

"Less talking, I need you".

Our last clothing barriers came off and I slip my fingers inside her and I move them slowly, then thrust them in and out and she's moaning so loud for me. I swallow her cries and I feel her walls close around my fingers. 

"Come for me baby. Let me see how good you feel". 

She arches her back and I feel her let go. I clean my fingers off and I wink at her. 

"Let's take a shower and make it interesting". 

I smack her butt when she all but runs to the shower. 

I ran after her and she's already in and waiting for me. I kiss her and she wraps her arms around my neck as we stood under the water. 

After our shower I made dinner while I made Luna relax and she lay on the couch with some murder show on. I can tell she's really not paying attention to it but she's watching me. 

She turned the tv off and walked into the kitchen. 

"Are you done for the moment?"

"What's up?"

"I thought we could dance in the living room."

"Course". 

She ran into the living room and turned on her iPhone dock and I smiled hearing the beginning lyrics 

If you stay for this minute  
Girl, I'll never let you down  
We ain't off the limit  
I could hold you after now

I took her hand and I spun her around. 

No more talking, I don't know what you wanna do with that?  
It feels good, why you even wanna hold it back?  
We just work and I know there's no coming back  
Where you at? Where you at? Where you at?

I kissed her softly as the chorus came on. 

I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now  
If we don't hold hands you'll be killing me now  
I need a romance, one chance  
I just wanna know, will you slow dance?  
I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now  
If we don't hold hands you'll be killing me now  
We need a romance, one chance  
I just wanna know, will you slow dance?

'This song is one of my new favorites' I think to myself as I pull her in tight and kiss the top of her head. She tucks her head against my chest and I smile. 

And do you mind if I say it?  
Just wanna have you around, ooh  
We take, then we give it  
Something lifts us off the ground, baby  
No more talk, I don't know what you wanna do with that?  
It feels good, why you even wanna hold it back? (hold it back)  
We just work, so I know that there's no going back  
Where you at? Where you at? Where you at?  
I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now (if you're feeling me now)  
If we don't hold hands you'll be killing me now  
I need a romance (romance), one chance (oce chance)  
I just wanna know, will you slow dance?  
I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now (if you're feeling me now)  
If we don't hold hands you'll be killing me now (killing me now)  
We need a romance, one chance (one chance)  
I just wanna know, will you slow dance?  
It won't work, it won't work, it won't work out  
If we don't have a say in this world now  
Taking turns, taking turns in this dance now  
I won't forget about you  
I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now  
If we don't hold hands you'll be killing me now (killing me now)  
I need a romance, one chance  
I just wanna know, will you slow dance?  
I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now  
If we don't hold hands you'll be killing me now (you'll be killing me now)  
We need a romance, one chance (one chance)  
I just wanna know, will you slow dance?


	28. Chapter 28

Luna

We lay in bed, arms and legs tangled with each other. Just curled up as close as we could to each other. 

Some crappy television show on but we were focused on each other. I was sore but a good sore. I'm sure Chris was too. 

How this man could make me this insatiable and still feel loved was beyond me. I'm almost thankful none of his past relationships worked out. 

I was appreciated with him. He worshiped me like a goddess. He cares for me and makes sure I'm okay all around. 

Even right now his soft kisses here and there are making me feel so good in like a comforting way. I grab the hand closet to me of his and I kiss the open palm. 

He smiles at me and brings a thumb to my lip and runs it over my bottom lip. I then kiss his thumb. 

"You look like an angel with you hair all spread out over the pillow". 

"I'm far from it". 

"Shhh you look like one". 

"Chris, I'm gonna miss you so much when you leave tomorrow". 

"I know sweetheart. I am too but I'll make sure you can come up for thanksgiving okay. Have a good old Boston traditional thanksgiving with my family."

"So you screaming at the tv for the pats to win I'm presuming?"

"Hey don't mock the patriots. But maybe that's one of the things it includes".

"What about us?"

"What do you mean-. Oh. You're definitely a little minx". 

"I mean probably not in your childhood bedroom right". 

"Or that's exactly where we have it at" 

"Who's what now Christopher?" I raised my eyebrow at him. 

He laughs and pulls me in closer to him. 

"Let me at least take you to the airport tommorow okay so I can say goodbye". 

"Okay sweetheart". 

I yawned and tried to hide it. 

"Someone's tired". 

"I don't wanna go to sleep though, I don't want to think about you leaving tomorrow."

"It'll be okay hun. We have was to talk to each other. If we both can I'll probably want to Skype you so much."

"And I'll be perfectly okay with that. It was nice having you for a whole week. Just the two of us. Some things happened but I'm okay."

I move my head up so I can kiss him and I close my eyes and kiss him as hard as I could. He kissed me back just as hard and I ran my hand over his chest and down. 

His breathing picked up and so did mine as I wrapped my hand around him. 

"I keep asking this but what are you doing to me Luna Kennedy. I feel so complete with you and I feel so much longer with you."

I kissed him again and he moved and I was on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him again and I felt him pour everything he had intro said kiss. 

I loved how passionate he is and I can always see his love for me in his beautiful blues. I'm in love with everything about him but his eyes are my favorite. 

I adjusted myself and I felt him slid into me and I stayed still letting my body adjust but mostly I did it to see the look on his face. 

It was a mixture between biting his lip and letting out soft moans and praises. I grabbed his hands and intertwined my fingers through his and brought our hands above his head. We kissed again. 

Biting lips and battling tongues. Lovemaking with Chris Evans was an art form with him. He made everything so perfect and he was so gentle but also knew when to be a little rough at times. It was the best of two worlds. 

He helped me lay beside him and walked to the bathroom and cleaned me and him off. He threw the towel somewhere and laid back next to me. He pulled me close and I smiled up at still still blissed out. 

He kissed me once and then kissed my forehead. 

"I love you babygirl. That will never change, no matter where I am in the world. You are my home and wherever you are I want you to remember that. I will always remain faithful to you and only you. I only need you in my life. You're going to hear rumors but I promise they won't be real. I only have love for you". 

"Okay. And I know I know you're not like that Chris. I just wish I could go with you and just make love in your trailer every night. It's going to be so lonely here while you're gone". 

"I know sweetheart. Now go to sleep beautiful. I know you're tired. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning".

I try so hard to stay awake but sleep seems to win as my eyes get heavy and Chris kisses my cheek. He pulls me into his chest and I fall asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chris

I woke up first, the light from the sunrise came in through the window and landed on Luna's face. I just watched her sleep and I wanted to run my fingers through her hair so bad. 

Today I was leaving her for a few months and I wish I didn't have to. I'd miss her so much. 

I slowly and carefully got out of bed and put on my boxers and some some sweat pants. I started putting things away in my big suitcase. 

I left some of my clothes for her, like some sweats, some t-shirts, some hoodies and one of my baseball caps. 

I set them on the top of her dresser. Once I was done packing I slid back into bed in just my boxers. 

I curled up next to her and held her in my arms. 

I felt her start to move and she sighed against my chest. 

"You really do have to leave today don't you?"

"I'm afraid so sweetheart". 

"What time?"

"In 4 hours so I can make sure I can get there on time"

"Alright".

I kiss her softly and she smiles at me. She grabs a tshirt of mine and puts on underwear. She sits on the bed and I lay down next to her. 

She leans over and kisses me sweetly and I pull her down and she's straddling me. She grabs my arms and puts them over my head. 

"We could enjoy the little time we have left and order food, or go out".

"I think staying here sounds like the better option".

"Good, I don't feel like putting pants on and I think seeing you in nothing but boxers is a great way to spend the last few hours we have left".

"Oh, are you planning on anything baby doll?"

"Maybe a little something. Who knows. I'll see how I feel in a bit once we get food."

We decide on ordering breakfast burritos and coffee. After we eat, we're laying on her bed and we're curled up to each other. 

Her hand slides down my chest and stops at the waist down of my sweats. 

I look at her and she's watching tv. I see a tiny smirk on her face. 

I felt her hand slid down further and I gasp as I feel her cold fingers around me. I throw my head back as her grip is tight. 

I grab her hand and push her fingers tighter, as she's doing that I cup the front of her and then I shove my hands down and my fingers enter her. 

I watch her eyes flutter with my touch and I double my efforts and I can feel her tighter around my fingers and it's driving me crazy. 

I can feel myself ready as well. I feel her let go and I come down after her. 

We lay there coming down from our highs and she throws her clothes somewhere and I throw mine as well. 

She sits down on me and we make love until we're so tired we can barely move. We pass out and she's asleep on top of me.


	30. Chapter 30

Luna  
We left my house for the airport and Chris held my hand the whole time. He even brought my hand to his mouth a few times and kissed my fingers. 

I could already feel the tears start to threaten to fall and Chris looked like he was about to cry too. 

We got out of the car and walked hand in hand through the airport. All the way to the boarding door. 

"This is it, isn't it. I won't be able to see you for a while", I said with a sad voice. 

"We're not saying goodbye sweetheart".

"It feels like it. I was spoiled having you for a week and a half. It's going to feel so lonely there now. Your side of the bed will be cold". 

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. He cupped my cheek. 

"Oh Lu. Don't cry angel. I love you so much. I'll see you soon okay sweetheart".

"Don't forget about me".

He kissed me softly. 

"I could never. I left my heart with you here in Florida. I'll always come back to you, wherever you are baby. Told ya, your my heart, my world and all the stars in the universe."

"See you soon Chris. Come back to me soon okay?"

"Always Luna Kennedy".

I stood there and watched him walk away and he turned around and I saw him crying. He dropped his bags and ran back. He picked me up and swung me around as he hugged me. 

"Chris, you gotta go."

"I know but I had to kiss you one more time."

He kissed me hard but sweet and I could taste the tears that fell on his lips. 

Our foreheads met and I looked him in the eyes. 

"Go Chris. I'll see you for Thanksgiving."

He ran to pick up his bags and I watched him walk away and the door was shut and locked. 

"It'll be okay Luna. He'll be back".

"It's not that Layla. It's the fact I'm gonna miss him like hell. My heart already hurts".

"I know hun". 

I watched his plane take off and I mouthed I love you before it was out of my sight.

Layla and me walked to my car and I hugged her and cried into her shoulder. 

"Let's go back to your place and binge stuff and eat ice cream okay".

I smile slightly and nod. 

I move to the passenger seat and let Layla drive. When we got to my place I felt my phone vibrate. I look down and it's a message from Chris. 

I already miss you Luna. It feels like my heart hurts. I meant it when I said all those things. You're it for me. You're my everything and god I want to marry you someday sweetheart. I want you to have my last name. To be a mother of our children. You're the love of my life. 

Tears are running down my face again, like they've ever stopped since leaving the airport but I smile. 

Is that a proposal Chris because I'm already yours. 

No it's not one yet, you'll get a proposal one day baby girl. This is a promise from me to you. You're thy only one from me. I also left you something in your room on the bed. I wish I could give it to you in person but I hope it's okay.

I head to my room and I see a small bag and a card. I open the card and it's a picture of us on the beach on our first official date. I smile and I look at his handwriting. 

Luna,   
There's so much I could say but this card can't hold it all but I want you to know you mean the world to me and no matter where I am, you will always be where my heart is and even where I know my heart has a home. I love you and I promise that I will one day make you my wife and the mother of our children but for now. I hope you accept this gift. 

God. I love him so much as tears are pouring down my face. I open the bag and pull out a ring box and I gasp as I open it. 

Chris Evans no you didn't. 

Told you baby, you're the only one I want in my life. 

I love you so much. 

Me too sweetheart. I love you so much. 

I slide the ring on my finger and I smile. 

How was I so lucky to have this man in my life honestly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chris  
I got out of the taxi and went to my hotel room. I looked at the view and I knew Luna would love it. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. 

"Hey Chris".

"Did I wake you up?"

"No me and Layla have been watching tv and movies and eating ice cream."

"That's good. I miss you sweetheart".

"I miss you too hun."

"I wish you could be here with me".

"As do I". 

"I'm so happy to hear your voice hun. It feels like it's been forever already".

"It has definitely. I just wanna curl up and fall asleep to the sound of your voice right now. Just imagining you're holding me and I'm curled up into you and I can feel your warmth next to me".

"Sweetheart, I think you're tired. You should get some sleep.". 

"Yeah but I love hearing your voice sweetheart. I just miss you so much".

"I know you do hun. Get some sleep okay sweetheart. We'll talk later okay".

"Alright".

We hang up and I throw my phone gently on the bed. I sigh and run a hand down my face. I missed her so much and it kills me to know she's been crying. 

I have no idea how we're going to make it. We both are addicted to each other. I didn't want to leave her behind in Florida. But, her whole life is there, I'd give up my time in Boston to be with her if I had to. 

I just wanted her to remain in my life. When I said what I said to her, I meant it. 

I've been cheated on, dumped, stood up but this girl made me feel things. 

Things I've been trying to feel for so long and they were with her. Things I've never even knew I wanted or needed. 

They were all with her and I needed her close to me. 

We made love like it was an art form to us. The way she lets me take charge and I let her take what she needed from me. 

She didn't want anything from me for fame or money. She just wanted the dorky, Boston boy that I was. 

I sat on the bed and pulled up a picture of her and I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks. 

I loved her so much. I needed her like water and everything else a human needed. 

I was drawn to her soul and I knew it was full of pure love and kindness and that's all I needed from a person. 

I wanted to call her back but I didn't figuring she'd be asleep or trying to. 

I needed to go to bed soon too. I had stuff to do. 

I changed to just boxers and laid in bed. I kissed my phone and texted her good night and I fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Luna  
I lay awake after the phone call with Chris. I couldn't sleep. Layla was asleep next to me and I lay in what was Chris's side. I buried my nose into the pillows and I could still smell him on them. 

Just a day ago he was in this bed last and he cuddled me and I ran my fingers over his skin. The skin that had love bites and hickies. 

My skin had the same marks and my thighs had his beard burn on them and I wouldn't trade that for nothing. 

I'd lay in any bed as long as it was with him. We could just lay there as the world goes on and it's just the two of us.

I'd take that any time. That man knew what he was doing when he made love. Praise and touching and kissing and skin. The feeling of his skin against mine. 

Damn. He kissed like a touch starved person everytime and maybe he was one before me. I touched him as much as I could. 

Lord knows I'm always touch starved because of my past and I wanted Chris's touch as much as I could get it. He was gentle and rough when he needed to be. 

I saw my phone light up and I grabbed it. 

Chris  
Goodnight beautiful. Talk to you when you wake up 

I smile and set the phone down. I sit up and grab my phone again. I get up and make my way to the kitchen. I open the fridge door and look around for something to eat. 

"Luna, you okay?"

I look up and see Layla standing in the door way. 

"Honestly, no. I miss Chris so much. The week we spent together was amazing."

"I know how you feel I miss Seb so much too."

"I'm so sorry I didn't even ask how you're doing". 

"It's okay. You've been though so much."

"I feel like I don't deserve to have him as a boyfriend. It feels like we're more than that anyway but still. I don't deserve this. I've never loved any man they way I love him. I don't care he's like 10 years older than me or something. When I'm with him, we have the best time together and he puts my needs first. I'm still not used to that. And then I find out he's been cheated on and everything else and I'm asking myself how. How did those other women realize Chris wasn't good enough for them. He's literally such a sweetheart and just I adore the hell out of him."

"I know you do hun. That's why he loves you. You give him everything he needs. You two are perfect for each other and you are so cute together. I see the love between you two and you guys make me think of me and Sebastian. He loves me and I love him so much. But you two have this love, I've never seen before. Your relationship is so beautiful."

"Thank you Layla. I'm so glad your my best friend". 

"I've been thinking and I don't know how you feel about it but maybe we could leave Florida". 

"Wait as in move away from here?"

"Yes, we can leave here and move to New York or even Boston. I know living in New York is your dream". 

"You'd move with me?"

"Of course. Anywhere you go I go". 

"Let's do it". 

"Awesome. Let's order some food and we can look at places til we pass out okay".

I hugged her and I smiled knowing I'd be okay.


	33. Chapter 33

Chris   
I woke up the next morning and stretched. I heard my joints pop. I look at my phone and I see a text. 

Luna   
Had a breakdown last night but I'm okay and I hope you have sweet dreams. I know I will. Love you sweetheart. 

I wish I could be with her and hold her through the night and let her know everything was alright. I know it was because I wasn't there and that hurt me so much. Knowing she's crying, hurt and everything. I felt useless knowing I couldn't do anything.

Im sorry hun I wish I was there to help. Love you and hope to Skype with you tonight. 

I got up and put on jeans and a tshirt. I was supposed to start filming today and I'd be done filming this series by thanksgiving but luckily I'd be in New York. 

I grabbed my stuff and checked out and I was going to see my family today. I had a bit of a drive back to Boston. I'm actually happy I wasn't going to somewhere far. 

********************************************  
Later on I arrived to my mom's house and I saw everyone's cars. I walked on in and I was immediately greeted by Dodger and I smiled.

"Hey boy, miss me. I missed you". 

"Chris is that you?"

"Yeah mom it's me".

"I didn't know you were going to be here. I thought you'd be in LA or something". 

"Well I got lucky and I'm filming in New York".

"That's nice. Maybe we'll see more of you and I can meet Luna?"

"I hope you can meet her soon too. I think she's the one mom."

"I'm so happy for you Chris. I can't wait to meet her". 

"I was hoping I can stay here tonight and I'm supposed to Skype her tonight so maybe you can talk to her too".

"I'll wait til I can see her in person, I don't want to barge in on your call".

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind".

"It's okay".

"I gave her a promise ring before I left Florida. I love her so much mom. When I say I think she's the one I mean it". 

"I know dear. I can tell you love her a lot. Especially since you told me about that accident with one of her ex's. I think from what you've told me about her, you both are good for each other."

"Thanks mom. I think so too. She makes me feel like I'm not famous. She wants me for me and only me". 

"I know sweetheart". 

********************************************  
I play with Dodger for a while and talk to my family. Then I head to my old room with Dodger by me. I open Skype on my laptop and I call Luna. 

"Hey Chris".

"Hey Lu. How are you holding up?"

"Still missing you like crazy but I'm okay".

"I miss you too sweetheart. So I have good news". 

"Oh yeah?"

"I'll be filming in New York for my newest project". 

"That's great hun". 

"And I can see about flying you up here and we can share a hotel or something. We'll figure it out". 

"You might not have to". 

"Whys that?". 

"Well me and Layla talked about it last night but we're thinking on moving to New York or Boston."

"That's great news babe. If you want you can live in my Boston house with me and I have a guest room that Layla can use". 

"I'd love to Chris. And I'll talk to Layla about that. I just want to be closer to you and your family."

"Speaking of my family, they're all excited to meet you. Especially my mom, I've talked about you to her and she wants to meet you the most". 

"I hope I can make a good impression". 

"Sweetheart, pretty sure she already likes you". 

"That's good. I really wanna meet Dodger too. That way we can take selfies when your not home and we can be like miss you". 

"I'm so ready for those pictures already". 

"So Layla overheard our conversation and she's in".

"That's great". 

"Now I just have to talk to my dad about selling this place and Layla's and pack". 

"I can't wait to see you in my bed when I'm home". 

"Alright Chris calm down". 

"I'm sorry I won't be able to help". 

"Don't you worry hun. We have family to help and it'll be worth it to see you". 

"It will be definitely". 

"Well tell everyone hi for me and I'm probably going to start packing some things and head to bed". 

"Alright angel, good night". 

"Night hun".


	34. Chapter 34

Luna

I wake up the next morning and I immediately grab my phone and see a text from Chris. 

Good morning beautiful. I can't wait til your here and I can hold you at night and kiss you good morning. 

Soon baby. I hope it's soon. I miss being in your arms. I miss you so damn much it hurts. I'll be talking to my dad today and then I'll start packing the house up. 

I get up and head to the bathroom and then I head to the kitchen. Then I hear my phone beep. 

Whatever you get packed enough to load a truck let me know and I'll have someone here to let them in the house. 

Thanks so much Chris. That'll be so much easier and I'll just have to worry about my cars. 

Send one of the cars you don't wanna drive up here. I'll even ask my family to go there and drive it up here. That way it'll be less of a hassle for you. I think Scott might be headed down there in a few days maybe.

That would be amazing babe. I'd appreciate that so much. Hopefully I'll be there the latest sometime in October. 

The sooner you're here the better. I wish I could really help.

It's okay and I'm pretty sure we'd be only fooling around instead of actually packing. 

You're probably right but I mean can you blame me I have a beautiful girlfriend who I find quite charming and appealing. And who I love. 

Then my phone rings and it's my dad. 

"Luna I'm heading to your place now. I didn't know if you were up or not".

"Give me a few minutes to change and I'll be outside."

I run to my room and I throw on jeans, boots and Chris's sweater. I brush my hair out and leave it down. I send a picture to Chris. I grab my bag and everything I'll need and see my dad pull up as I'm headed out the door. 

I get into the car and I see a text from Chris. 

Beautiful as usual sweetheart. Have fun with your dad and I'll talk to you later. I'm in a boring meeting about this project. Love you. 

Aww I'm sorry hun. Love you too. 

"So I've been meaning to talk to you about Derek".

Just his name gave me anxiety. I still have nightmares about him but I haven't told Chris. 

"His trial is next week and you and Chris are going to be witnesses. I'll call Chris later and let him know but I'm telling you now. Me and your mom are here for you okay. We're not letting you do this alone. Your mom is meeting us with the person selling your place and we're getting lunch after".

"Sounds nice. Thank you dad. I don't know what I'd do without you guys".

"You're our daughter, of course we'd support you in any way we can. Your mom is already planning you and Chris's wedding in her head already".

"Oh god. He only gave me a promise ring right now. We're going to move in together and we'll see where that goes".

"I know that, but your the only child. And I've been thinking."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm thinking about marrying your mom again. I realized I was an idiot when I wanted a divorce and seeing you and Chris together made me realize something. She's always been the only one for me".

"Oh dad".

"I'm asking her at lunch that's another reason why I wanted you here". 

********************************************  
After meeting the real estate agent the three of us were headed to a semi fancy place for lunch. Mom wanted to see my promise ring in person and as she's looking at it I get my phone ready. 

I see my dad get on his knee and I hit record.

"Carol Williams I love you so much and I was an idiot for divorcing you all those years ago but seeing our daughter fall in love reminded me of how much I loved you back then and still love you know. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes David. Yes". 

I smiled as I watched my dad put the ring on my finger and I cried happy tears. 

We had a nice lunch after.


	35. Chapter 35

Luna   
After our lunch, my dad gave us money to have a girls day and I picked up Layla. It was going to be a girls day indeed. 

I pulled up to the hair salon. I got out and sighed. 

"It'll be okay sweetheart. You're stronger now. You don't have to do this you can keep the purple. I'm sure Chris doesn't mind at all".

"I'm not entirely doing this for Chris. I'm mostly doing this for me. I won't let my past ruin a hair color. I have a loving boyfriend and wonderful parents and a bestie who means everything to me. I got this".

We walked in and I left everyone go first and I was playing with my hair tie til it was my turn. I got up and sat in the chair. I looked at myself in the mirror. 

"It's okay hun. Your friend told me what happened. You're so brave and amazing."

"Thank you. It's been so hard but I found a guy I love so much and he makes me feel so beautiful inside and out".

"Sounds like an amazing guy". 

"Can you blindfold me so I can see it til it's done?"

"If that's really want you want". 

"Yes". 

I felt a bandanna cover my eyes and I felt a hand squeezing mine. 

********************************************  
It took some time but I felt the bandanna coming off and I adjusted my eyes to the light and I looked into the mirror and my hair was back to dirty blonde and it was cut a little shorter to the middle of my back. It even framed my face and I had bangs. 

I cried happy tears. I looked great. 

"Thank you so much. It's so beautiful. I look beautiful". 

"You're welcome. You're so beautiful and brave. I'm so proud of you. I hope life treats you kindly and that you are happy". 

"I will be". 

I walked out of there with a new sense of happy and I couldn't wait to Skype with Chris tonight. 

We got our nails done and had a spa treatment and even went shopping a little. I told myself I need to go back shopping before I left for Boston.

And finally I came home and Layla wanted to stay over and help me pack because she was mostly already packed. 

I saw my computer light up and I knew it was Chris. 

"Hey sweetheart".

"Hi Chris. I did something today I'm really proud of and it took a lot to do but remember when I said I was going to go back to my natural hair color?"

"Yes". 

I took the beanie off and Chris's mouth turned into a smile. 

"Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. You look beautiful angel. I wish I was there."

"I feel beautiful Chris. I got this. I feel like I can do this and be better and I have you to thank for this".

"I'm gonna start crying baby."

"I love you so much Chris. I'll never love anyone the way I love you. I want to live my life with you and Dodger. I want your family to love me. I want babies with you. I never thought I'd even live this long but god I'm so happy I did. You're my soul mate. I adore you and I admire you and I love you."

By this point Chris was sobbing and so was I. 

"I'll find a way to come down there sooner than I have to for that court date. I need my baby. I'm so proud of you". 

"Chris. When I'm done packing I'm leaving regardless whether this place is sold or not. I need to wake up next to you".

"I know sweetheart. I really am proud of you".

"I feel happy for once. I love you Chris with all my heart".

"Me too love".

"My dad proposed to my mom today. They're getting married again".

"That's great hun. Any idea when the wedding is yet?"

"No, but I have a feeling it's going to be a small wedding but you'll definitely be my date."

"Course".

"I'm gonna go okay. I love you". 

"Love you too".


	36. Chapter 36

Chris   
After I closed my laptop I looked at my phone and texted the main person of the project I was on. I needed to see my girl. I was so proud of how far she's come. 

I got the okay to head to Florida. It was late but I decided to go ahead and go to my place and get some days worth of clothes and I'd make my way to the airport and maybe get there in the morning sometime. 

I wouldn't tell her I was coming though but I'd tell Layla in case she was coming over to the house. I headed downstairs. 

"Something happen Chris?"

"Nothing bad mom. I'm going to go see Luna. I asked if I could have some time off from this project to go see her. I also have to be there for a court thing with one of her ex's."

"I feel so bad for her. She's been through so much."

"That's why she has me ma. I'm going to protect her and love her like no one could ever. I mean I love her so much already. She's everything to me."

"I know she is sweetheart. I can see the way you light up talking about her. You've never been this way with anyone before"

"I know she's the right one for me and I do plan on marrying her one day".

"And I cant wait to see that day. I hope I get to meet her soon".

"You will. She's selling her place and she's moving in with me and Layla her friend is also for now".

"That's great. When she gets here I think we should have a family dinner". 

"Course ma".

"Now go to her and I'll see you later". 

I hugged her and drove to my house. I petted Dodger and began packing in a big duffle bag. 

I finished packing and called a car to take me to the airport. 

Once I got there I let them go through my bag and I made my way to my seat on the plane. 

I sat back and replied to messages and emails and all that but I was focused on seeing Luna. 

I closed my eyes and relaxed for a bit til I was closer to Tallahassee, Florida. 

*************************************************  
The plane landed and I got a car to drop me off at her place and when I got there I saw a for sale sign in the yard and all the lights were still out. 

I got my key out and I opened the door quietly and made my way to her room. I set my bag down as quietly as I could and looked at her. 

She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I glanced at her hand and I could see the promise ring on it and I smiled. This girl was amazing. I stepped out of shoes and kept my sweatpants and my tshirt on. 

I slipped into bed carefully and curled up next to her without waking her up. I was so close to her and I could smell her shampoo. 

I was tired but I didn't want to sleep. I just wanted to see my girl. I could feel my eyes closing slowly but I was fighting it off until I couldn't anymore.


	37. Chapter 37

Chris

We spent the day packing and the place looked so empty already. I decided I'd stay here as long as I could after the court date. Maybe we could both be in Boston at the same time. 

Boxes are stacked all in the living room, ready to be loaded into the moving truck. Layla's stuff was ready for New York. Sebastian had asked her to move in with him. So it would be me, Dodger and Luna in my house. 

We lay in bed watching a movie and cuddled up to each other. Well we were kissing more than watching the movie. Luna was just beautiful in the too big sweatpants she took from me and in her white tshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun, that was definitely messy from me kissing her. And she had the promise ring on. She's told me she's never taken it off and that makes me kiss her again. 

I press my forehead against hers and she touches my hand and intertwines her fingers through mine. 

"Chris, are you okay?"

I smile as I kiss her forehead. 

"I'm great sweetheart. I just really love being here with you. I've been so damn lonely without you next to me. I can touch you and kiss you right now and that's such an amazing feeling right now".

She pecks my lips and I move my lips against hers. I slowly move my hand over her hip to her leg and tap it to let her know I want her to straddle me. 

I lay back as she sits on my lap and she kisses me hard and I squeeze her thighs with my hands. She cups my face and deepens the kiss as much as she can. I turn my head to catch my breath and she kisses down my neck, my chest and waist til she reaches the band of my sweats. 

"Hold on baby girl. You tryna kill me".

"I think you'll kill me before I do babe".

She pulls my sweats down and I'm just in my boxers and she winks at me. She straddles me again and pulls her hair tie out. I reach up and run my fingers through her hair. 

I gently pull her down to me and I kiss her sweetly. We pull apart and our foreheads meet. I put my hand over her ring hand and I kiss her once. 

"You're my girl, my world, my everything even one of my best friends. I can't wait til you have my last name as well".

"Luna Evans, hmmm has a ring to to it."

"It sounds perfect".

"I think I'm a little overdressed right now."

"Yeah I think you are too sweetheart."

She stood up and kicked off her sweats and her shirt and I got up, to kiss her. 

"What did I do to find someone like you. It's still a dream to me".

"I think we'll always have Layla to thank for that. Taking you to that con and that's where I knew I needed you".

I kissed her and slid her underwear off and my boxers and I lifted her up and carefully laid her on the bed. 

She bit my bottom lip and I smirked and slid into her slowly. 

We lay there next to each other, tracing lines with our fingers over skin, staying as close as we could to each other, enjoying this time together. 

I let my eyes wander over her and her beauty was something I've never seen. She didn't hide the little imperfections and I loved that. She wasn't afraid to eat a lot in front of me. She drank beer with me and rooted for my football team even though she wasn't much for sports.

I loved her more with every day that came and went. 

"What are you thinking so hard about Chris?"

"Just about how much I love you Luna". 

"I love you too Chris".

I took her hand kissed it over the ring. 

"I'll get you a ring one day, a diamond fit for a queen".

"Chris, I don't need a fancy one. I'm not with you for your money. I'm with you because I love you".

"That's another thing I love about you."

"I'm thinking on making us dinner", she said getting up with the sheet around her body. 

"Are you cooking with a sheet on babe?"

"Maybe, maybe not", she smirked as she dropped the blanket and slips on her underwear and my tshirt. 

Then walked into the kitchen.


	38. Chapter 38

Chris

We spent the day packing and the place looked so empty already. I decided I'd stay here as long as I could after the court date. Maybe we could both be in Boston at the same time. 

Boxes are stacked all in the living room, ready to be loaded into the moving truck. Layla's stuff was ready for New York. Sebastian had asked her to move in with him. So it would be me, Dodger and Luna in my house. 

We lay in bed watching a movie and cuddled up to each other. Well we were kissing more than watching the movie. Luna was just beautiful in the too big sweatpants she took from me and in her white tshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun, that was definitely messy from me kissing her. And she had the promise ring on. She's told me she's never taken it off and that makes me kiss her again. 

I press my forehead against hers and she touches my hand and intertwines her fingers through mine. 

"Chris, are you okay?"

I smile as I kiss her forehead. 

"I'm great sweetheart. I just really love being here with you. I've been so damn lonely without you next to me. I can touch you and kiss you right now and that's such an amazing feeling right now".

She pecks my lips and I move my lips against hers. I slowly move my hand over her hip to her leg and tap it to let her know I want her to straddle me. 

I lay back as she sits on my lap and she kisses me hard and I squeeze her thighs with my hands. She cups my face and deepens the kiss as much as she can. I turn my head to catch my breath and she kisses down my neck, my chest and waist til she reaches the band of my sweats. 

"Hold on baby girl. You tryna kill me".

"I think you'll kill me before I do babe".

She pulls my sweats down and I'm just in my boxers and she winks at me. She straddles me again and pulls her hair tie out. I reach up and run my fingers through her hair. 

I gently pull her down to me and I kiss her sweetly. We pull apart and our foreheads meet. I put my hand over her ring hand and I kiss her once. 

"You're my girl, my world, my everything even one of my best friends. I can't wait til you have my last name as well".

"Luna Evans, hmmm has a ring to to it."

"It sounds perfect".

"I think I'm a little overdressed right now."

"Yeah I think you are too sweetheart."

She stood up and kicked off her sweats and her shirt and I got up, to kiss her. 

"What did I do to find someone like you. It's still a dream to me".

"I think we'll always have Layla to thank for that. Taking you to that con and that's where I knew I needed you".

I kissed her and slid her underwear off and my boxers and I lifted her up and carefully laid her on the bed. 

She bit my bottom lip and I smirked and slid into her slowly. 

We lay there next to each other, tracing lines with our fingers over skin, staying as close as we could to each other, enjoying this time together. 

I let my eyes wander over her and her beauty was something I've never seen. She didn't hide the little imperfections and I loved that. She wasn't afraid to eat a lot in front of me. She drank beer with me and rooted for my football team even though she wasn't much for sports.

I loved her more with every day that came and went. 

"What are you thinking so hard about Chris?"

"Just about how much I love you Luna". 

"I love you too Chris".

I took her hand kissed it over the ring. 

"I'll get you a ring one day, a diamond fit for a queen".

"Chris, I don't need a fancy one. I'm not with you for your money. I'm with you because I love you".

"That's another thing I love about you."

"I'm thinking on making us dinner", she said getting up with the sheet around her body. 

"Are you cooking with a sheet on babe?"

"Maybe, maybe not", she smirked as she dropped the blanket and slips on her underwear and my tshirt. 

Then walked into the kitchen.


	39. Chapter 39

Luna 

The following week was crazy busy and very emotionally exhausting. 

Chris and I finished packing up everything and as we were finishing up, a buyer interested in the place came by and Chris snuck out back to make sure that they wouldn't see him. 

So after they left, we made sure everything was packed and we had what we needed for the rest of the week before Chris booked a motel for us for a few days til our court date. 

The few days at the motel were amazing, it was like taking a tiny vacation. It was just us, no distractions or interruptions. We were glued to each other practically. We watched movies and tv and ate take out and what the motel offered and we made love so much. Chris had to go out and buy a new pack of condoms we were going at it so much. 

I wouldn't change it though. We were lost in our world and with each touch or caress we were deeper in that world. 

Then came the court date and I was putting on actual nice clothes, I dreaded seeing his face, seeing the killer he was. 

As we walked into the court house the cameras and paps were blinding and I squeezed Chris's hand tighter. I was scared and I could feel an anxiety/panic attack threatening to come out and I wanted to cry and go back to the motel or head to Chris's house already. 

My father was the main lawyer in this care and he knew how toxic this person was when were together. Chris kissed my forehead. 

"You got this sweetheart. After this we can leave this behind and live in Boston with me. I love you so much and I'll be sitting behind you okay. We're all on your side here. 

I look and see my mom and Layla sitting in the first row behind me. I hug Chris and he smiles as best as he can without crying himself. I take my spot and my dad comes in and sits next to me. 

"I know your scared sweetheart, but I've got enough evidence to put him away and you can be free of this". 

"I know. I'm just scared dad".

"I know". 

"All rise". 

We stood up and the judge walked up and took her seat. I was so happy there was a female judge. We took our seat and I watched my father present his case and the other lawyer as well. 

I gave my testimony first and then sat down. 

Then he came out and the way he stared at me like I was a piece of meat, make me start to cry and shake.   
I couldn't breathe when he started talking about how I wanted everything and I was just an attention seeking whore. 

I was having an attack and I couldn't get it under control. I fell out of the chair I was in and I couldn't tell who saved me from hitting the ground. 

"Shhh sweetheart, it'll be okay. I'll protect you. I got you. Just breathe for me sweetness. You gotta breathe. Your done. We can almost go home. We're going to the hospital okay. Can you breathe for me. There we go, in and out. Deep breaths. You're doing so well baby. We'll be in Boston tonight okay. I'll drive all night to make sure you're okay and safe."

I open my eyes and I see Chris and he's crying. He's holding me in his arms and he's on the carpet. 

"That's it beautiful. I got you. It's okay". 

"Is the trial over?". 

"Yes, he's going away for a long time. For what he did to you. You're safe baby."

"I'm sorry Chris-".

"No, don't apologize beautiful. You've been through so much. I'm proud of you. Now let's pack your stuff up in that truck and be on our way to our home. 

Our home. 

Our home. 

It would be our home.

The future of us would be in that house. 

Once the boxes were loaded I said goodbye to my parents and hugged them. 

"Take care of our little girl Chris", said my father. 

"Always sir. She's the love of my life". 

He shut the back up and got in and I got in. 

"To Boston and our future", he said kissing my forehead. 

I waved to my parents and my town goodbye.


	40. Chapter 40

Chris 

As I drove, Luna had dozed off and I let her be. The court thing took a lot out of her and I'm so happy we were starting a new chapter in our lives. I loved her so much and I couldn't wait to set up everything of hers in our house.

Every time I said our house, it made me feel all warm inside. I really hope we weren't rushing anything. I just really loved her. 

"Hey sweetheart, are you hungry we can stop for some food somewhere", I asked gently waking her. 

"Yeah I could eat or at least I should". 

"Do you want burgers?"

"Yeah that sounds so good right now, too bad you're driving right now or I'd say we could have beers with our burgers".

"It's okay. When we get to the house, We'll definitely have a few beers to celebrate dear".

"Sounds good".

I pull into a burger place that looked really classy. I grabbed my hat and glasses and she grabbed one of my hats for her. We walked hand in hand inside and I ordered for me and her. We grabbed our food and drinks and sat in the back to watch the truck. 

"You ready for Boston?"

"I'm ready for anything as long as it's with you Chris. I trust you wholeheartedly."

She put her hand over mine and I smiled. 

"Everyone is excited to meet you sweetheart".

"I can't wait to meet them too. I can't wait to meet the woman who made you the man you are today".

"You're perfect and beautiful. I'll keep telling you that as long as you're mine". 

"I hope that's forever, I really do" 

"Me too sweetheart". 

We finished our food and got back on the road. 

*************************************************  
Later in the day we made it into Boston and I pulled into the drive of my house and I smiled at her. She smiled back. 

"Welcome home Luna".

"It looks beautiful Chris". 

"Wait til we get inside."

I grab her hand and we walk up to the door. I unlock it and let her inside first.

She turns and smiles.

"It's beautiful. I can imagine Christmas here and thanksgiving. And possibly our kids".

"Our kids". 

"That's if you want that with me one day". 

"I'd love nothing more sweetheart".

"I bet it's beautiful when it snows here. I've had dreams where it snows and we're curled up on the couch and it's Christmas and then New Years we kiss and I hear you saw I can't wait to spend another year with you". 

"I'd say exactly that". 

"I still can't believe I have you in my life. I love you so much Chris", she teared up. 

"Don't cry sweetheart."

"I can't help it. I love you so fucking much". 

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. 

"I think tonight we're going to unload the truck and have take out and enjoy our first night here. I'm probably going to run to my mom's and get Dodger also". 

"Sounds good".

After a few hours of unloading the truck, before I left the house I showed Luna where she could start putting her stuff. 

I stood there for a few watching her putting her clothes into our closet. I kissed her lips and left. 

I picked up the large order of Chinese takeout and then headed to my moms to get Dodger. 

"How's she liking it here so far?" Asked my mom. 

"So far so good. I know she's in love with the house and mom...she's talking about kids already. I know that might be a while but I feel like we're moving to quick but at the same time, I don't. I'm so happy mom."

"I can see you're happy. You do what you think is right for you. Listen to your heart son."

"Thanks mom."

"Do you think you two would feel like coming over here for dinner tommorow night?"

"I'll ask Luna and let you know. The court thing wore her out emotionally. I told her we'd get takeout and just watch some movies". 

"Poor thing. Let me know her favorite foods and I'll make some comfort food for her. She's been through a lot."

"I will mom. Bye".

I hugged her and made my way home to my sweetheart. 

I walked into the house with Dodger close behind and I walked into the bed room and saw her asleep with my hoodie on her and her socks on. 

I took out my phone and took a picture of her. That was a keeper. I set the food down on the counter in the kitchen. I set food and water out for Dodger. I walked back into our room and I sat on the bed. 

"Lu, foods here".

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I had finished putting my clothes up and I found your hoodie and I laid down."

"It's okay babe. I love that I can come home to that."

She scoots closer to me and I lay down next to her and I kiss her forehead. She smiles and then slowly kisses my lips and I look into her eyes and I began kissing her a bit firmer. 

"Lu", I moaned when she nipped at my neck. I grabbed her leg and hold her against me. She ran her hand under my tshirt and her nails ran over my chest and stomach. 

"Baby. I love you so much. Being in your life. Getting to have you like this all to myself. Being in your bed and everything that's you."

"Fuck sweetheart. You have me so wrapped around your finger and I love it. I love you. I love you wearing my clothes and finding you asleep on our bed".

I kissed her lips and pressed myself somewhat to here. I took her hand and put it on my clothed chest. She slid it down and reached into my pants and grabbed me. 

"That's what you do to me my darling princess. You drive me crazy and I never want to lose you. I feel things I've never felt for anyone with you. I need you so bad."

"Chris", she whimpered and I grabbed her hands in one hand and held them above her head. I reached under the hoodie and stuck my hand down her leggings and past her underwear. I pushed a finger into her and then two and I watched her arch herself. Then try and move against my fingers. 

"Baby, stop I need more than this. I beed you in me now".

I rushed to get everything off and I ripped her leggings and underwear clean off. I grabbed a condom and hurried to put it on and I slid into her and I groaned. 

She was home to me. I loved her with every ounce of my being. 

"Shh, no crying hun. You're the strong one in the relationship", she said with a smile.

"Your such a precious angel".

"I love you sweetheart".

I gave it everything and I pulled out of her and tied the condom and put it in the trash. I laid beside her, not caring we were sweaty. I kissed her forehead and cheek. 

"We should probably eat and you owe me new leggings and underwear".

"I'll get you all the ones you want".

"Oh so you're my sugar daddy huh".

"Baby, for you I'll be anything you want".

"Bring me food first hun. I can't really walk right now".


	41. Chapter 41

Luna   
Me and Chris are on the couch and watching tv with Dodger at the end of the couch. My head is on Chris's chest. He's got his arms wrapped around me and I'm trying to stay awake, but he feels so warm and cozy.

I snuggled more into him and I felt him chuckle. 

"Comfy babe?"

"Course. I have my own personal pillow". 

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Are you okay with going to my mom's tomorrow for dinner?"

"Sure I'm okay with that". 

"What would you like. Mom can make anything really?"

"I feel like someone pasta like. Maybe chicken Alfredo or something". 

"Sounds good sweetheart. I'll text her that". 

Chris reaches for his phone to text his mom. 

"And I think it's time for us to go bed. I see you trying not to fall asleep on me Lu". 

"Carry me please?"

"You're so adorable".

He lifted me up and walked to the bedroom with Dodger behind us. He turned off lights as he walked. I curled up into him and he pulled the covers back and set me down. 

He laid next to me and I touched his cheek and he smiled at me. I smiled back. He kissed my lips and pulled me close to his body. 

I kissed him back so softly and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me against his body. I smiled against his lips and he chuckled a bit. 

"For I cant help help falling in love with you", he whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him. 

I sat up and felt tears falling down my face. Chris sat up and pulled me into his arms and wiped them with his thumb. 

"You are the best thing I think I'll ever have in my life, and maybe a future family".

"I love how ready you are for a family". 

"I'm not rushing you in all of this, am I?"

"No, hun. I'm just having doubts about being able to be a good mother". 

"You'll be the best damn mother to our kids. You are the love of my life sweetheart". 

"What if your mom doesn't like me?"

"She already loves you and she hasn't met you. Is that why you think what you do?"

"That's some of it, but mostly I'm scared".

"I'll be here you know that. I'm not leaving you unless you really want me to".

"I know, I just can't help when I'm like this. God I'm a mess. Everything comes back to haunt me and you saw how I was in that court room. Our kids are going to need a mom who's not me". 

"God, sweetheart they'll love you. You'll be perfect. I love you so damn much sweetheart". 

"Can we take a bath. I don't think I can sleep right now. My anxiety is keeping me awake".

"Of course angel. Anything you need, I'm here". 

Chris leaves me for a minute to set up the bath and then he grabs my hand. I walk in and he's got tea light candles everywhere as the water is running. 

I pull him with me until my back hits the wall, while I'm kissing him. He kisses me back with an intense passion. 

His lips leave mine and he walks to turn off the water. He walks back over to me. His lips meet the start of my neck and his kisses are making my knees weak. I close my eyes as he bites the skin and I let out little gasps and my breathing gets sharper. 

"You're so sensitive and responsive baby girl. You're all mine and I'm going to make damn sure you know how much you mean to me. How perfect you are to me. And how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Chris's hands trail down my body and his fingers end at the end of the tshirt. He takes it off of me. I catch a glimpse of those eyes of his and they're darker with lust. 

He moves his head and lips over my collarbone and down, down til his tongue moves over a nipple. He looks up at me as he flicks it over and over. I feel him hold me up by my butt with one arm. 

"Chris, baby. You gotta stop."

"I'm just getting started sweetheart. I'm enjoying the most beautiful body I've ever seen". 

I stood there and enjoyed everything he did and he helped me in the water and pulled me into his lap. 

He grabbed my hips and guided me down until I was sitting. 

"You feel so good every time."

"You can't say things like that and not expect me not to react. God you do things to me."

I kissed him and my hands cupped his face and we closed our eyes as we kissed. Chris bit my lip and pulled it slightly. 

I shuddered against him and returned it as well. 

He grabbed my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck as the water moved. Probably creating a mess but we were too far into bliss to care. 

I heard little things in my ear as he guided me and I was in heaven. Making love with Chris Evans was heaven and it was an experience. An art. The way he looked at me. 

Messy hair, swollen red lips, lust filled eyes. He was everything wrapped in a bow. 

"I know your close sweetheart. I am too. I got you". 

I shuddered against him with a loud whimper and a slight jump. 

"Fuck, baby. You look like a goddess."

I felt him shudder and I closed my eyes and let the bliss wash over us. 

"That was amazing".

"It always is with us".

"You're right".

"I needed that". 

"I see you're getting tired too. I'll finish cleaning us off and I'll tuck you into bed". 

"Okay". 

I felt warm water and then a bed and a good night and felt a kiss. 

I was out.


	42. Chapter 42

Chris   
I woke up to a squeak. I look over and Dodger pressed his cold nose against Luna's foot. I laughed and Luna curled up to me more. 

"Dodger needs to probably go out". 

"Okay babe, come back to bed when you get done". 

"Course. I gotta keep my love warm."

I put on sweatpants and leaned over and kissed her lips. 

I walked to the back door and let him run around for a while til he came back to the door. I let him in and he drinks some water and runs back into the bedroom. I see Luna fell asleep but she was cuddled up with my pillow. 

This girl made me want to get an Instagram just to show the world how beautiful she was and how happy she made me. 

I took a picture of her and I decided to make one later and have this as the first picture on my account. Right now I wanted to crawl back into bed with her. 

"You took forever Dodger. Your dad is warm and I'm cold."

Dodger licked her face and she laughed. 

"Alright bubba. It's my turn for kisses."

I pressed my lips against hers and it was a small makeup session til Dodger decided to break it up. 

"Apparently he wants all the attention".

"I think he's hungry". 

"I should probably get up too. I'm hungry as well". 

I watched her get out of bed and I let my eyes linger over her body. She threw one of my shirts on and kissed me. 

"I thought you were going to feed Dodger hun."

"I found someone to look at". 

"Maybe if you're good, we can have a go-around today."

"Honey, you know when it comes to you. I can't behave. Your irresistible baby. ESPECIALLY when your on top. You look so powerful". 

"Christopher. No stop. I need food", she laughed. 

"Okay baby girl". 

"What sounds good for breakfast?"

"How about the works. Especially bacon."

"Is regular bacon okay?"

"Yeah, I haven't had turkey bacon in so long". 

"We should probably go shopping tommorow". 

"True". 

"Alright baby go sit down and I'll let you know when it's done". 

She sat down and I fed Dodger then I got started on breakfast. 

A little later I felt her arms around me. She kissed the middle of my back. 

"Babygirl what are you doing?"

"I got bored". 

I finished the food and turned off the stove and I spun around. 

"I got a cure for that". 

I moved stuff out of the way and I picked her up and set her up on the counter. I kissed her deep and bit her bottom lip. 

I picked her up and I walked over to the couch and she sat on my lap. She kissed me deeply and I put my forehead against hers. I tucked some hair behind her ear. 

"I love you so much beautiful. You're the best thing that's happened to me because of what I do".

She puts a hand on my chest and I smile knowing this was our silent way of saying love you. 

"As much as I'd love to spend all day kissing you on this couch. I'm sure our breakfast is getting cold."

"You're probably right". 

I picked her up when she held out her arms and I laughed. I set her down when we reached the table and I set our food on the table. I just stare at her and she stops eating. 

"What?" 

"You're just beautiful". Which she then blushes and I smile. 

We continue to eat and Dodger lays down by the table hoping for someone to drop food. We each tear off some bacon. I take our plates and set them in the sink. 

"So we have hours til we have to go to your mom's so what would you like to do?"

"I can think of something and I hope you'll join me". 

"I'm always more than happy to join you for that Chris."

I scooped her up in my arms and basically ran to our bed and started kissing her and taking clothes off. 

*************************************************  
So what turned into what was supposed to be 1 hour at most turned to 3 and we decided to shower together, which turned into a 20 minute shower. We hurried to get dressed and we loaded Dodger into the car and we were off. 

We made it to my mothers and everyone was there already. 

"There you two are. I was wondering when you were going to show up", said my mom. 

"Sorry, um we lost track of time". Luna laughed.

"At least you're here now. Let's eat I made a lot". 

I let Luna walk in front of me and Scott leans in. 

"I see those marks on your necks", he whispered. 

"Well shit".

"It's fine. I'm sure mom picked up on why you're late". 

We sat at the table and we dug in and I looked at Luna and she smiled. 

After dinner we went out to the patio and we had some drinks except the women. 

"I'm so happy to finally meet you in person Luna. You've made my son so happy". 

"Well he makes me happy as well. I've had a rough past but he accepts me and loves me for me. And when he asked me to move in with him, it became so real to me. Like I can't imagine being with anyone else. He's my everything". 

"Love you too sweetheart". I kissed her cheek. 

"You have as many drinks as you want hun and I'll drive home okay". 

"I definitely love you even more now".

"Love you too Chris, now go have fun. I'll be talking to your and sisters". 

I make my way to the table with the guys and I sit down.

"So good to see you happy Chris".

"Thanks. Luna is such an amazing person. I gave her a promise ring a while back". 

"Are you planning on marrying her?"

"Yes I really want to. We both deserve a happy ending."

I look at her and she's laughing and I see mom with the photo album of me growing up. 

I'd definitely ask her to marry me one day.


	43. Chapter 43

Luna   
I was shown pictures of Chris and as I sipped my lemonade, Chris leaned down and pressed his lips to my cheek. I could tell he was a little drunk but he was adorable. He probably wanted to hold me. 

"Babe, let's dance. I wanna dance with my queen". 

"You're so drunk hun". 

"But I wanna dance". He pouted. 

"We don't have any music going".

"I got it hun". 

He struggled to get get his phone out and I grabbed mine and opened my music app. And I go to my slow songs playlist and this comes on. 

I stick my phone on the table and he pulls me close and we dance. He moves so well even though he's drunk and I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes. 

He twirls me and I feel like I'm a princess dancing with her prince and he pulls me back into him and I'm in love him even more in this moment. 

Soon the song is over and so is our dance and I blush a little and Chris is smiling. He's still so drink but he's adorable. He leans down and kisses me sweetly. He grabs my hand and sits down and pulls me into his lap and has another beer. 

"You two are just the cutest". 

"Thanks".

"It's Luna that's the cute one."

I hid my face in the crook of his neck. 

I try to hang on to the words being said but all I could focus on was Chris. 

Pretty soon it was just Chris, me, and Scott. 

"Hey we should go out somewhere", said Scott. 

"Where would we go?"

"There's a new club I go to, if you two are interested?"

"You up for it Chris?"

"Sure sweetheart". 

"I'll pay for drinks."

"Hell yeah". 

"You and your drinks". 

"Alright lets call a taxi". 

Later on we pull up to a club and it looks interesting. I hold onto Chris and he pulls me close and Scott walks in front of us and after we show or ids, we're in. 

I take it in and it's a lot to look at and I'm happy I gave Chris his anxiety pills. I can feel him hold me closer. 

"It's okay babe. If you want to go we can". 

"No, it's okay. I have you. I'll let you know if I do okay?"

I kissed his lips. 

"Okay hun". 

Scott gets a table for us and starts a tab. I make sure Chris is okay before I start taking a few drinks. 

Pretty soon I can tell we're all gone and feeling good. Chris is getting handsy and I can't say I hate it. Just the opposite. 

Scott went off to dance with some guy and I really was feeling good and the lights and the music drove me crazy. I could see the want in his eyes and I felt like dropping to my knees there but I climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply. His hands were on my butt and I could tell he was getting hard.

"Chris, baby. You drive me crazy", I said into his ear. 

"You're the one that drives me fucking crazy. Like I wish I could take you into the bathroom."

"What's stopping you?"

"Babe, stop teasing me".

"Let's dance babe". 

I got off his lap and dragged him to the floor and I started dancing and wrapped my arms around his neck to the song. 

He touched my waist as I danced and I could feel him growl a little and lord I was so turned on with that sound. 

After that song we sat down and we got more drinks and I even got some fireball shots and I was so warm and I was the handsy one. I felt the rush of the alcohol in my blood and I wanted Chris to screw me silly here. 

When the song I'm in luv with a stripper came on I was all over him and the nearby pole and the look on his face made me weak. I don't know why I was like this but I didn't care. I needed him and I had a feeling we weren't gonna make it home.

I sat back in his lap and I grabbed his hand and slid it under my skirt and his eyes were dark as ever. 

"Chris I need you to screw me silly in the bathroom".

"We don't have a condom babe". 

"I don't care. I wanna feel you". 

He picked me up so fast and carried me to the women's bathroom. 

"Anyone in here?" He yelled. No answer. He locked the door and started attacking my neck and lips. I unbuttoned my shirt and he bit his lip. He had his hands full of my boobs and he sneezed hard and my body jumped. 

His hands pulled my underwear down and off and he shoved them in his pocket and he thrust two fingers in and kissed me. It was teeth and tongue and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I came around his fingers hard and he unbuttoned his jeans and he slid into me so easily and I grabbed his clothed back and I wrapped my legs around him and he thrusted into me over and over again. I was in heaven. 

Then I came around him again with a scream and he growled and whimpered into my ear and held me as he kissed my forehead.

"I think it's time to go home babe. We need to sleep off all this alcohol. I'll let mom know that I'll get the car and Dodger sometime today". 

"I'm gonna be so hungover". 

He put my underwear back on after cleaning me up and we left the bathroom. 

We were looking for Scott when I felt someone grab my ass and I ignored it til I felt someone grab the front of me and I stopped and made Chris stop. 

"Someone just grabbed my but and my crotch".

"Who was it". 

"I couldn't get a good look".

"So this you're girl or are you paying her. I'll pay double baby girl".

"What the fuck did you just say to my girlfriend?"

"You heard me". 

It was so fast I barely saw it but Chris punched the guy so hard I heard his nose crack. 

"Don't ever touch my girlfriend again you fucker". 

I grabbed his hand and saw Scott and we ran outside. Scott called a taxi and I was trying to stay close to Chris as I could. I was terrified. 

I started crying once we got into the taxi and it was taking us home. Scott got his own. Chris held me close to him. 

We got home and we got into our bedtime clothes and we went to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Chris   
I heard the sound of my phone going off and I groaned internally. I grab it and see my mom's been calling me. 

"Mom, What's it?"

"I was wondering if you and Luna were okay. Scott told me what happened. Is Luna okay?"

"She's next to me but we both drank so much last night but she's asleep right now".

"I was so worried that you two didn't make it home or something. You never texted Scott."

"I'm sorry ma, I was just concerned about Luna. Some guy grabbed her and I'm pretty sure I broke the guy's nose. I don't think I wasn't thinking I just lost it. She started crying in the taxi. I just wanted to protect her. That's all I ever want to do."

"Oh sweetheart, you saved her. She saved you too. You both are perfect for you too. I don't think you understand what you two have. It's pure love and understanding. You cherish her and each other okay. Don't let her go. I plan on helping with a wedding soon and being a grandma".

"Thanks mom".

"Welcome, now go take care of yourselves".

"Love you ma".

"Love you too Chris".

I pressed the end button and I set it down and I see Luna laying awake and crying. 

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I heard the conversation with you and your mom and I love you, you know that. Love you with all my heart and soul".

"I know sweetheart. I feel the same way".

"I probably smell like a bar but can you just hold me?"

"Always even if you smell like a bar".

I sat up and Luna laid her head against my left shoulder and looked up at me. She smiled and I leaned down and kissed her. I tucked some loose hair behind her ears. I grabbed her hand with that promise ring and I brought it up to my lips and kissed it.

"I bet being Mrs. Evans has its perks. Being married to an absolute perfect man.".

"And breakfasts in bed or anything my wife would like. I'd give her back rubs and massages. If she can accept being Mrs. Evans, she's going to get an absolute dork, meatball of a man that loves her so much. He'd give her everything to make her happy in life and cherish her everyday. Hoping she can accept the fact that the relationship would probably be in the public eye unfortunately. But he'd promise to love her unconditionally".

"How can she refuse being Mrs. Evans to that. Maybe she'd be attracted to dorky, meatballs. All she's asking is to protect her and love her loyally. She wouldn't care about the cameras. She'd trust her husband and only believe what he has to say not some gossiping bullshit".

The tears are rolling down my face and I can feel the strings of my heart being tugged. I wrap my arms around her and I kiss the top of her head. 

My past relationships flashed through my head and I cried harder when I heard her say this...

"I'll never use you like they did. I appreciate the dorky man you are. You don't realize how beautiful your soul is baby. Your eyes hold so much pain but they're so beautiful still. When your happy they shine the brightest and having been the one you love so much, I feel honored as hell. If I am going to be your wife I'll spend my life making you feel loved and make you such a happy man. You deserve that so much. You take care of everyone else but you and someone should be there to take care of you". 

I cried harder and I was shaking. This woman was it. She was the one, I was sure of it. 

"Baby, I have something for you.".

I got up and went to the safe in my closet and I grabbed the ring box and I opened it the ring still there. It was a beautiful vintage diamond ring, princess cut. I closed it and stuck in the pocket of my sweats. 

I sat next to her on the bed. She took my hands in hers and she smiled. She reached up and wiped the tears away. 

I sighed and grabbed her face and I kissed her forehead. 

"What do you have for me sweetheart?"

"Close your eyes princess".

I waited til her eyes were closed and I got up and I took the box out of my pants. I set it next to me and grabbed her hands on one knee. 

"Sweetheart, I love you to the moon and back and this might be really really soon but my mom helped me make this decision. She said someone like you comes once in a lifetime and I don't want you to slip out of my grasp. You're it for me baby. I know we'll have our problems but I want to protect you and cherish you. And I wanted this to go differently. I know you told me how you wanted this to go one day. I know tangled is your favorite Disney movie and baby we'll do that tonight if you really want to but I had this for so long but I finally found the girl perfect to wear it". 

"Chris are you asking me what I think you are?"

"Open you're eyes honey".

She opened them and I see her crying. She still looks beautiful. 

"This was my mother's and she told me a long time ago to give this to the girl I wanted to be with for the rest of this life and you're that girl sweetheart. So Luna Maria Kennedy will you be my wife and I promise you that I'll stay loyal to only you".

I open the box and she smiled so wide and I teared up and I could feel my heart beat with anticipation at her answer. 

"Yes Chris Evans a thousand times yes without a doubt".

I slipped the ring on her finger and I smiled when it fit perfectly. 

"You really are the perfect fit sweetheart".

"I love how much of a cheesy romantic you are". 

I kissed her and then I swung her around and we kissed.

"We're gonna get married". 

"Let's have everyone come over tonight and we can celebrate with lanterns", I said kissing her cheek. 

"That sounds perfect". 

*************************************************  
That night my whole family came over and we had a party and set off lanterns in the night shy and I kissed her as the one we held together took off and I kissed her softly. I made the best decision ever.


	45. Chapter 45

Luna   
The next day, we went up to see Layla and Sebastian in New York. I hadn't told Layla I was engaged yet I wanted to see her reaction in person. It wasn't that bad of a trip to get from Boston to New York. 

Chris held my hand as we walked the few blocks to their place. I knocked on the door and Sebastian opened it. 

"Honey, they're here".

We walked in and I ran to her and she hugged me so tight. 

"So what's your big news?"

I held out my hand. She smiled and screamed. 

"I'm so happy you decided to tell me in person".

She hugged me again and hugged Chris too.

"We had Chris's family over last night and sent off lanterns like in Tangled".

"Awwww that's adorable".

"How are you and Sebastian by the way?"

"We're great. I'm so happy we moved out here. We're both so happy and I'm so excited for us both. You're engaged". 

"Yeah we deserve to be happy". 

"Especially you hun. You deserve all the happiness in the world". 

"Love you bestie". 

"Love you too". 

"Lets go out somewhere tonight", said Sebastian. 

"Well that might not be a good idea", said Chris. 

"Because you punched that asshole. Chris it's okay, he deserved it. He grabbed me". 

"If I was there he'd probably be dead". 

"It's okay, it's taken care of. I didn't even get his name." I said picking at my nails. 

"You know we could probably have the police find and you can press charges", said Sebastian. 

"I appreciate it guys but I don't wanna make it a big deal. Where's the bathroom?" 

"Oh it's down the hall and it's the fourth door on the left". 

"Thanks". 

I walk to the bathroom and I'm trying not to cry until I at least get to the bathroom. I close the door behind me and I look in the mirror. I look at the ring on my finger. 

What does Chris see in you? You're broken and you bring so much drama to his already public life. Are you sure you can handle this life? 

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I sat on the floor with my knees pulled up and I wrapped my arms around my knees. I couldn't hold it anymore and I cried harder than I have in a while. I thought living with Chris and moving would help me and it has but the demons of my past always haunt me no matter what. 

I heard a soft knock on the door. It's probably Chris. 

"Luna, are you okay?"

"Chris", my voice cracked.

He opened the door. He looked at me and immediately go to the floor. He kissed my forehead and I leaned into his kiss. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm scared". 

"Of what baby?" 

"What if I do press charges against that guy and he comes after me and hurts you instead of me? I couldn't see that happen. You don't deserve that". 

He grabbed my chin and I looked at him. 

"No one will come after you okay. Not ever again. I'll hire bodyguards. I'll keep you safe, no matter the cost. You're the one I want to grow old with okay. I love you sweetheart". 

I hugged him and then I felt the urge to throw up and I leaned over the toilet and I emptied my stomach. Chris held my hair back and rubbed my back. 

I leaned back against him and he touched my forehead. 

"I think we should stay here tonight sweetheart. You feel warm and we can sleep in the guest bedroom okay. And we'll go home in the morning."

"Okay". 

Chris got up and picked me up in his arms and carried me to the guest bedroom. He helped me get my jeans off and handed me his hoodie. He kissed my forehead.

"What me to stay here or have Layla come in?"

"Layla".

"Okay sweetheart". 

I laid there and rubbed my stomach. I was feeling nauseous. 

"Hey Lu". 

"Hey Lay".

She got under the covers and brushed some hair away. 

"Chris told me whats going on. We're all going to protect you hun. You won't ever be in that position again."

"I know I'm just scared that Chris will get hurt". 

"Oh hun". 

I hugged her and I cried into her shoulder. She rubbed my back. 

"We're gonna have you two stay here for a few days I think. We can go on a shopping spree and hang out and Chris and Seb are looking for body guards now."

"Thank you Layla". 

"It's no problem. You're my best friend okay. I'll protect you and so will Chris and Sebastian. I'm gonna go get Chris for you okay hun. I'm in the other room if you need me". 

I lay there and then I felt the bed move and Chris lay next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. 

"We got two bodyguards for you and Layla so you can go shopping tommorow and I'll know you two are safe. And if you still feel sick next week we'll go to the doctor". 

"Sounds good."

"Are you okay for now sweetheart?"

"My stomach still hurts."

"I'm sorry beautiful. If you still feel achy the day after tommorow I think we'll go to the doctor okay?"

"Okay. Can you cuddle me?"

"Course hun. Then I'll make you some food okay. Something light". 

"You take such good care of me". 

"You know I always will". 

"I know". 

"I'll be right here okay. You just rest. Maybe a nap will help."

I curl into him and he smiles at me and kisses the top of my head. 

"I love you so much baby". 

"I love you too Chris."

"Get some sleep sweetheart". 

I close my eyes as Chris runs his fingers through my hair.


	46. Chapter 46

Chris   
As Luna slept against me, I thought about us. I curled into her more and she smiled in her sleep. I smiled at her. She was so adorable. I felt like I was gonna fall asleep too but I was trying to fight it. But she was so warm against my chest. Plus she looked so peaceful. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes. 

I felt her leave my arms and I heard her throwing up. I rushed to her side and I held her hair back. She threw up a few more times and I helped her up. I carried her back to bed. I grabbed a wash cloth and put it under cold water. I brought it to her and put it across her forehead. 

"I'm sorry your feeling bad hun".

"It's okay".

"I feel like I need to take you to the doctor now".

"Wait for a bit okay. Maybe I'm sick from being emotional. It happens a lot to me."

"Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"Yeah, that sounds so good". 

I kiss her forehead and I start the bath and throw some stuff in the water. I wait for it to be full enough and I carry Luna and she strips and sits in the water. I sit on the floor next to her and she leans back and I smile at her. 

"This feels amazing". 

"I'm glad". 

"You should join me".

"I'm right here. I want you to use that water and relax."

She grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers through mine. I kissed her lips softly, she kissed back and I smiled into the kiss. I cupped her face and kissed her deeper. 

She bit my bottom lip and I moaned against her lips. I pulled back and I wrapped my pinkie around hers. She smiled and laid back and I left the bathroom so she could relax.

I walk out and head to the kitchen to get a glass of water and I hear Sebastian and Layla. 

"So I think maybe there's a possibility that the reason Luna is sick is maybe because she's pregnant."

"There's no....wait a minute."

"Want me to run and get a few so no one can get pictures of you?" Asked Layla. 

"Yeah that's probably smart besides I'm gonna make sure Luna's okay."

"I'll be back."

Layla left leaving me and Sebastian in the room. 

"You know if Luna is pregnant. You'll be such a great dad Chris."

"I hope so. I know I wanted a family of my own for a while now but maybe it's too soon?"

"You both will figure this out and I mean you're both engaged so it'll be two steps forward in your lives and you'll have me and Layla to help also". 

"I appreciate that". 

"No problem". 

"I'm gonna check on Luna". 

I walk into the bathroom and she's still in the water and relaxing.

"I really appreciate this bath. It's helped so much. I think I'm ready to get out but I'll be okay". 

"Alright, what sounds good for diner?"

"Pizza, an extra greasy pizza". 

"Okay hun". 

I leaned over and kissed her. 

I walk to the bedroom and I grab my phone and return texts. 

I hear the door open a bit later and I walk out of the room with Luna behind me. Layla had a bag. 

"So Lu, I bought you a few tests okay. The three of us think maybe you're pregnant and I'm not saying these are the most accurate but I got the best ones I could find. If you want you can take them now and then we can figure out what's next if they're positive."

"Okay, I never thought about the possibility but that doesn't seem wrong so I'll take them". 

"Want me to come in the there with you?"

"No, I'll be okay". 

*************************************************  
We waited for what felt like forever before we heard an alarm and I was waiting for anything. Then I heard her yell guys. 

We ran to the room and she held up the tests. I took them from her and I looked at them and at her and she smiled and nodded. 

"You're gonna be a dad."

I kissed her and smiled. 

"We're going to be parents". 

"Are we the god parents?" 

"Layla, you're the aunt". 

"And we'll figure out everything later". 

I kissed her forehead and I couldn't stop smiling. We're starting our family.


	47. Chapter 47

Luna   
Chris was jumping practically inside. I was happy but I was nervous and scared. 

'Will I be a good mother?'

'Can I be there for my child?'

I felt Chris's arms wrap around me and I laid my head against his chest and I inhaled his scent, that always calmed me down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking". 

"If you want to think about having-".

"That's not even a concern Chris. I know how much you want to a dad."

"Yes, but only if you're ready. I'm not the one carrying a child for nine months. I'll support your decision regardless".

"I'm keeping it Chris". 

"What's wrong?"

"Will I even be a good mother? I can barely take care of myself and my depression and all my insecurities-".

He ran his fingers through my hair. 

"Oh sweetheart, you'll be such a good mom. We're going to shower this kid with so much love and then we'll love later on children".

He rubbed my back softly and I felt calmer. 

"I'm gonna order some pizza okay. You just sit here and take it easy okay"

"I love you Chris". 

"Love you too Lu". 

I curled up with the blanket and snuggled into the couch. 

"You're going to be so cute pregnant Luna. And you and Chris are going to have the cutest babies". 

I smiled and thought about what our baby might look like. 

Chris wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into his chest. 

"Food's ordered. Just waiting for them to deliver it."

I curled up into Chris more and I felt so warm I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I wake up to someone lightly shaking me. 

"Foods here sweetheart and I got everyone a large pizza to themselves so that way you could eat whatever you could. I know you're eating for two now."

"You're the best Chris, honestly". 

"When do you want to tell your family?"

"After the first or second doctor appointment I think that way we can have a picture to show". 

"Okay that's probably when I'll tell my family. Do you still wanna go out shopping tommorow. I probably won't be any fun?"

"Course I wanna go we can look at baby things and everything". 

"We can't get too carried away, we have no idea what I'm having yet."

"We could get a few things that are basic and for both sexes". 

"I think we could start slowing working on a baby work. I have a room that might be perfect and we can start putting basic furniture in it and I'll do all the heavy lifting."

"That sounds good. But we could start small with books because I definitely want to read to my kids". 

"That sounds really cute hun". 

"I'm going to read and sing to my children". 

I leaned into Chris and he kissed the top of my head". 

"And this is why you're going to be a good mom". 

"You're going to be an amazing dad". 

"I'll have the best little family. I'm so happy". 

Chris leaned down and pecked my lips. He pulled me in close to him. 

"I'll be there along the way you know that. I won't pick up a lot of projects unless I'm near you."

"Hun, I can't ask you to do that. You love acting and I'll have Layla nearby if I need anything. I'm sure my parents will come if I need anything too. I'm going to be okay."

"I know you will sweetheart, but I wanna be there for you too. This is our child. I wanna be there with you every step of the way. I love you and this baby so much". 

He put his hand on my stomach and I smiled. I placed my hand on top of his and he smiled at me. His smile was a killer and brought me to my knees. 

"If if makes you feel any better, you could always take me with you if you really wanted to. I don't mind being in a hotel as long as it's with you".

"Oh baby girl. I couldn't ask you to do that. Hotel life is no life for the life of my life and our baby. You deserve to be treated like a queen".

I leaned into him and kissed his cheek. 

"I love you with all of my soul Christopher Robert Evans and I don't give a damn if we have to be in a hotel. You're my soulmate and we made this baby out of pure love. I don't need fancy or some golden bullshit. I just need you and only you".

"Oh baby.", he teared up. "You are the bravest, strongest woman I've ever been in love with. I can't wait to have you as my wife and to see you hold our child. Motherhood is going to suit you so well."

I wiped some tears from his eyes and he smiled and kissed my hand. 

"The loves of my life are all I need". 

"And our friends and family", I smile.

"Yeah our amazing family and friends".


	48. Chapter 48

Chris   
I lay awake as I held Luna. She fell asleep so quick, meanwhile I'm wide awake. She'd make a great mom, meanwhile would I be a good dad? This acting job doesn't come easy and I miss out on a lot going on at home. I don't think I want to quit entirely. I keep saying I do but I love it so much and getting to play a bunch of different characters felt amazing. 

But, I have a fiancé and a child on the way. I loved our child already and I needed Luna in my life. 

I ran my fingers through her hair and I smile looking at her. I'd do anything for her, I really would. She would be so pretty pregnant, I just know she'd be practically glowing. She was beautiful already but knowing she's carrying our child. 

She was incredible all the same. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I kissed her forehead gently so I wouldn't wake her. 

I carefully touched her shirt covered stomach and I smiled. I couldn't wait to feel her bump and feel the baby kick and everything. I could just imagine having a boy or girl, it didn't matter to me. I'd love them all the same. But I can imagine having daddy days with the baby and mommy days. 

I let out a quiet yawn and snuggled into her as I held her still. Luna was my everything and so was this baby. 

I let her be the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

I woke up to the feel of lips against my neck. 

"Babygirl, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up."

"I figured you'd still be asleep". 

"Well I couldn't sleep anymore".

"Oh yeah?"

"We should go home today and I can have you all to myself and we can just lay in bed all day."

I kissed her lips, smiled and fell back against the bed. 

"That sounds so good baby. Having you all to myself all day. Kissing your body up and down. Touching you."

She bit her bottom lip hard and I reached out and ran my thumb along the bottom of her lip. Then she wrapped her lips around my thumb. 

"Fuck babygirl".

"Maybe we could have a little rendezvous". 

"Sweetheart...."

She batted her eyelashes and leaned into me. 

"Cmere kitten". 

She crawled over to me and smirked while she sat in my lap. 

"I love when you call me kitten so much". 

"Well you are. You're so cute and adorable also ferocious for the all the good reasons."

She leaned down and kissed me and I pressed her down against me to feel her. 

"Daddy, I need you". 

"Don't worry babygirl. I gotcha". 

"I'd tell you to stop talking, but love your voice way too much". 

I ran my hands up her legs and miss the spot that screamed to be touched. Then I run my hands to the hem of the tshirt and as my hands go up so does the shirt. She throws it somewhere and I look over her beautiful body. 

She was mine. 

I trailed my lips up and down her body, kissing and biting all over. I felt her jerking to try and gain some friction, but I held her down just enough.

I got to the spot that needed the most attention and I moved her panties to the side and I used a finger then two then 3 to enter her. 

"Just enjoy it baby. It's all about you. My beautiful angel". 

"Not til you're in me baby."

The last of the clothes were off and I kissed her deeply as I entered her. I kissed her to swallow the moans and nosies she was making. 

Luna ran her nails down my chest and then my back and I rocked into her more. 

Then I felt her around me and I carefully leaned on her some to catch my breath. And make sure she was okay. 

"If you two are done, there's breakfast in the kitchen and I know you both need food after that". 

Turns out we weren't as quiet as we thought we were.


	49. Chapter 49

Luna   
Me and Chris got dressed for the day and made our way to the kitchen. Once I smelt and saw the food I felt my mouth start drooling. I was starving. Morning sex was also the cause, but I wasn't complaining at all. 

Chris wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. Then he handed me a plate. I fixed up my plate with a little bit of everything. Then I set my plate down. As I was looking for spot to sit I felt Chris pull me into his lap. 

"You can have the best seat in the house". 

I giggle and peck his lips and nose. 

"I should probably use a chair in this house babe". 

"Oh alright but when we get home-".

"Alright then guys. Chris has found a new kink. Pregnancy kick", laughed Layla. 

"I'm not even showing yet". 

"Oh when you do though". Layla winked. 

"Anyway who's all coming on this little shopping trip".

"How about we all go", said Chris. 

"Are you sure that's safe. I mean....".

"We'll just have to go in disguise or something plus we'll have the guards for protection". 

"Won't the guards be too much. I mean people will know it's someone special", I said before eating a bite. 

"Luna has a point there", said Layla.

"Alright, I guess we can wear disguises or something". 

"I mean as long as I wear my cap and sunglasses, I'm sure we'll be fine", said Chris. 

"Or I mean we can stay home."

"Hey it'll be okay". 

"Promise?"

"Promise".


	50. Chapter 50

Chris 

After we looked around and decided to not buy anything we went back home and I could tell something was wrong. 

Luna went straight to our room and I fed and gave Dodger water. I made my way to the room and I saw her in her pjs, laying down on our bed. I sat next to her and I rubbed her back softly. 

"You okay sweetheart?"

"I'm just tired and a little hungry". 

"I'll get ya something to eat and we can watch a movie or something if you want?"

"Food and a cuddle sounds so good right now". 

"Anything for my girl and our baby". 

"I bet you can't wait til I showing". 

"Course I can't. I can't wait to talk to it". 

"Do you want a boy or a girl". 

"I'd be happy with either. I just want them to be happy and healthy". 

"They will babe. We'll have a happy home". 

"I'm just sorry". 

"About what?"

"You getting pregnant before we got married officially. I know that's what you really wanted". 

"Chris, it's perfectly okay. Things work out and I guess deep inside we were ready for a baby". 

I took her hands and kissed them both. 

"I love you so much. I can't wait to your husband". 

"I love you too and I can't wait to have your last name". 

I leaned over and kissed her softly and I felt her smile and she cupped my face. I pulled back and I smiled at her. 

"Can we get Chinese now and maybe pizza later please?"

"Anything my girl wants she gets". 

"And cuddles?"

"And cuddles for sure".

I ordered our Chinese, mostly ordering for her while giving her cuddles. 

She touched my hand once in a while. Dodger was even on the bed with us. 

I called him and he laid right by us and I scratched behind his ears.

I look over at Luna and she's watching the movie and I kiss the top of her head. 

I want to say something but this moment isn't for words. I just want to enjoy her presence. We'd have the perfect little family and I can't wait for our little one to be here. 

I can't wait to hold them in my arms and have Dodger as their first pet. I look at him and his tongue just hangs out. 

I can't wait to be a dad and all this is making me emotional. 

"Don't cry babe". 

I smile as she wiped my eyes.

"I'm okay, just thinking about our little one".

"It'll be okay, we still got a while to go til we meet our little one".

I kissed the tip of her nose. 

"You make me so happy, you know that right?"

"You make me happy too".

"How about tomorrow we start going over wedding plans. That's if you want to".

"Course. Can we get married at Disneyland? Maybe Cinderella's castle?"

"We'll have to look into reservations for it. If not then where would you like to have it?"

"Your hometown. I don't really care where. I just want your last name. It doesn't matter where".

"Sweetheart". 

"Let's do Disneyland as a day trip one day and we can have the wedding in your town. It'll be cheaper and we can spend the night after here. Then go to our honeymoon."

"Sounds perfect. Do we wanna hire a planner?"

"No I think we should have our moms do it. Along with Layla. I don't wanna have a planner just because I feel out of those three. The wedding will be beautiful. I hope it's okay I wanna do a tangled theme."

"Baby girl, I know that's your favorite movie. You have whatever theme you want. As long as I get to marry my baby, that's all I really care about". 

"We're probably going to end up having a big wedding. I have a big family and friends and you have your family and your Marvel family and friends."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow, right now it's cuddle time."

"I really want you to make love to me....daddy". 

"Kitten, don't tease". 

"Put the food up and I'll slip into something more comfortable". 

I got up with Dodger following and taking the food into the kitchen. I put it up and grabbed a cup of water and fed Dodger again and made sure he had clean water. 

"I'll call for you buddy in a bit okay." 

Dodger grabbed a toy and jumped onto the couch. 

I waked back into the room and kicked my sweats off and took my tshirt off. Leaving me in just boxers. 

"Hun?"

Luna steps out of the bathroom with a lacy, black see through baby doll. 

"Fuck sweetheart".

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist. 

"I thought you might appreciate it". 

"I appreciate you in anything kitten. You are amazing."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on my lap. Luna looped her arms around my neck. I tipped my forehead to meet hers. 

"I really don't deserve you". 

"That's bull and you know it". 

I kissed her softly. Luna pulled my bottom lip between her teeth. 

"Now take your baby mommy slash fiancé."

"Can I just saw your a sexy, beautiful one at that".

I began to pepper kisses on her neck. She rolls her head to the side and I lightly bite her neck and suck a hickey there. 

"Chris, no teasing". 

"Shhhh, I'm taking my time kitten". 

I untied the lacy lingerie and she was just in a bra and underwear. I ran my hands over her curves to her ass and lightly smacked it. 

She got up from my lap striping down before laying in bed. 

"You're turn", she said gesturing to my boxers. 

I took them off and crawled my way to her and when I get to her, I kissed her deeply. 

"I know we usually do for play but I need you now@. 

I pushed the covers back and I slowly slipped into her. 

We had three rounds of great love making and I pulled out of Luna. We were both exhausted, I called Dodger and she curled up into me and we fell asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

Luna   
I wake up to the soft snores of Chris. I gently try to untangle myself from him, but he tightens his arms around me. I smile even though I need to get up to use the bathroom. 

I finally manage to get out of bed and I throw on his shirt from last night. I can still smell him on it. I make my way to the bathroom. I wash my face and make my way back to our room. 

Chris is still asleep and Dodger is right next to him. I grab my phone and I take a picture. I really need to start an instagram with him or use mine. Or I'll just keep these to myself. 

He looks so beautiful, laying there with his messy fluffy hair. His mouth slightly open because of his smushed face on the pillow and snoring lightly. 

I looked around for underwear and his shorts. I kiss his exposed back. 

"Mmm, why aren't you in bed babygirl?"

"Had to pee babe". 

"Come back to bed. It's warm and early". 

"Just for a little. Then we should get up we got things to do". 

"But I wanna cuddle with my two favorites."

"We have a wedding to plan sweetheart. Plus I need to eat for our baby. I'm thinking chocolate chip pancakes". 

Dodger moves a little and I feel Chris's arm wrap around me and I feel so safe and comfortable even protected. 

It still amazed me I was engaged to this man. This man with a beautiful soul and gorgeous eyes with a heart full of gold. His eyes were the color of the sky to me. He took me places though. I loved him so damn much. 

I curled up into his body and I without meaning to I fall asleep. 

Chris   
Luna falls asleep in my arms and at first I'm like maybe I'll wake her up but I decide not to. She looks so beautiful. Her long eyelashes flutter a little as she dreams. She's literally my princess. I run my hand over her back and she moves and tucks her head under my chin. 

I loved her so much. She was giving me everything I've ever dreamed of. A wife, a mother to our children. A baby. I felt so blessed. She gave me a whole new meaning to life.

I decide to fall back asleep for a little bit. 

"Hey you two, time to get up and put on some clothes Christopher". 

I open my eyes and see my mom and Layla in our room. I look over and Luna is still asleep, 

"Hey sweetheart, we gotta get up it's wedding planning day". 

"But you're so warm babe". 

"Let me get dressed and I'll carry you okay?"

"And this is why I love you". 

I got up and got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. I picked Luna in my arms and carried her to the table. I went to the kitchen to make us some food. I could her the three of them going over decorating details and I smiled. I wouldn't be able to see her dress but I know she'll be beautiful. I can't wait to see her walk down the aisle. 

I finished cooking our food and set her plate on the table with a fork. 

"Thank you babe". 

"No problem sweetheart". 

After we were done eating I cleared the plates and we both went over designing more. 

"I don't feel so good". 

Luna ran to the bathroom and I ran after her. I held her hair back as I rubbed her back. 

"It's okay sweetheart. It's okay".

When she was done I had her sit on the edge of the bathtub. I grabbed a washcloth and ran cold over over it. I gave it to her and she put in on the back of her neck. I kneeled in front of her. I could see tears in her eyes. 

"Honey, were going to set up an appointment today and see when we can get you in to see a doctor about your morning sickness okay".

"Okay. I hate puking."

"I know hun". 

"I'm gonna brush my teeth and maybe fix some dry toast". 

"Want me to stay in here?"

"You can go talk to your mom". 

"I'll fix your toast too, okay love". 

"Okay, love you babe".

I sit on the toilet then I bend over to throw up again. 

This was going to be a hard nine months. 

I brush my teeth and make myself look a little more presentable before I walk out. 

"Are you alright dear. We can do this another day". 

"I'm okay. I think I ate something bad", I lied. 

"Okay". 

After a few hours they leave and I feel so tired and hungry. Chris kisses the top of my head. 

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired and hungry".

"I think we should go to the doctor."

"I know we do."

"My mom's going to find out soon also". 

"I know. I wanna tell your family and mine but I'm scared I'm going to miscarry or something is going to happen to our baby."

"I'm with you through this okay".

"I know". 

"I'll even make the appointment for you. I want you to eat some of that food I made if you can and then go lay down. I'll give you cuddles and kisses okay".

"Yes sir". 

"Don't tease sweetheart."

"If I was feeling better, I'd love to do that". 

"I know you would kitten". 

He kisses me as he grabs his phone. 

I grab a little of some salad instead and I can hear him taking. I finish it then I go lay down. 

I look at my stomach, then place my hand on it. I had our baby in here. I couldn't help it but start to tear up. 

"I have the appointment confirmed for tommorow. Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Tell me please baby. It's killing me to see you cry". 

I reached for him and he pulled me into his lap. And I curled up into him. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. 

"I can't believe our baby is in here. Our little girl or little boy."

"I know it's unreal sweetheart. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it to". 

"What time is the appointment?"

"8am". 

"Okay. If everytime looks okay. I wanna tell your family and my family". 

"Sounds good sweetheart".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this it’s my first story on here. It’s on Wattpad as well


End file.
